


Princess Princess

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Anime Fan Fic [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Canon - Anime, Comedy, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has transferred to an all boys school...but wait...is that a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is That A Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Excited to start another fic! This one is going to be a lot of fun! For anyone that has seen "Princess Princess" I will try and do the anime justice! This anime was really big on showing what the boys were wearing. I want to do the same here so in the tradition of **House Wife** , I am going to be using pictures for a better visual. I plan on having each boy have thier own style so that they each stand out. I hope it helps to enhance the story for you all. ^-^
> 
> Thank you once again to my amazing betas, _***Trixgrl***_ and _***RedRomRomance***_ for being behind me with encouragement every day. My lovely Betafishy is still in Mexico so my fic pet Airashii has been stepping up her duty as a beta and doing a wonderful job. Love you ladies both very much. ^-^
> 
> So Frank transfers to a new school that is for boys where he finds out that the school has an unconventional way to handle morale for the male population. Asking the prettiest boys to dress as girls. Wait...isn't Frank a pretty boy? Oh dear! @~@
> 
> As always, here is the link for the anime. http://www.anime44.com/category/princess-princess
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has transferred to an all boys school...but wait...is that a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Excited to start another fic! This one is going to be a lot of fun! For anyone that has seen "Princess Princess" I will try and do the anime justice! This anime was really big on showing what the boys were wearing. I want to do the same here so in the tradition of **House Wife** , I am going to be using pictures for a better visual. I plan on having each boy have thier own style so that they each stand out. I hope it helps to enhance the story for you all. ^-^
> 
> Thank you once again to my amazing betas, _***Trixgrl***_ and _***RedRomRomance***_ for being behind me with encouragement every day. My lovely Betafishy is still in Mexico so my fic pet Airashii has been stepping up her duty as a beta and doing a wonderful job. Love you ladies both very much. ^-^
> 
> So Frank transfers to a new school that is for boys where he finds out that the school has an unconventional way to handle morale for the male population. Asking the prettiest boys to dress as girls. Wait...isn't Frank a pretty boy? Oh dear! @~@
> 
> As always, here is the link for the anime. http://www.anime44.com/category/princess-princess
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

 

_***Frank***_

Frank watched out the bus window as the surroundings went from familiar to unknown. Leaving his uncle's was hard, but he knew it was the best thing for them all.

_”We’re sorry Frank.”_

_”No need to apologize, It was the my first choice anyway.”_

_”Still…”_

_”No regrets Uncle. This is the right thing to do and I am sure I will be fine so no worrying please.”_

”All right, this is your stop young lady…oh sorry.”

”*sigh* It’s okay, happens all the time.”

Frank grabbed his messenger bag and exited the vehicle. He walked through the ornate gates of the academy that would be his new school. He looked up at the sky. It was quite sunny for October. He wondered if it would be difficult to fit in with his classmates since it was already a month into the school year. He was brought out of his thoughts by a rustling in the tree above him. He turned his gaze from the sky to the tree and watched as a figure jumped down from it. When their feet touched the ground Frank noticed that they were dressed in a nice pair of ankle high green suede boots. Although he preferred non real animal skin, he had to admit that these were pretty cool. He briefly wondered if they came in a faux version for men when the figure realized he was there. They turned their head and Frank saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had long flowing strawberry blond curls and the most mesmerizing eyes. The outfit was Classic Lolita with a Victorian Gothic twist. What? His aunt was a seamstress, he paid attention, sue him. The dress matched the boots nicely. It had frills and bows and the deep green color was paired with black. When the girl turned, her cascading curls moved to reveal a green and black lace choker and Frank almost choked himself. She was staring at him and he realized he was being a bit creepy. He opened his mouth to say hi, but blurted out his thoughts instead. He was never good around girls.

    

”I like your boots.”

”Uh…thanks?”

There was something about her voice, it was a little too deep for a girl. Did she go here? But he thought this was an all boys school?

”I uh…”

”Princess! Princess!”

”Gotta go, sorry.”

And like that she was gone. Frank scratched his head trying to figure out when just happened.

*

*

*

”Well I think you will find the academy to your liking. Our hallowed halls have been around for blah blah blah blah…”

Frank listened to the Dean drone on and on about the school as he looked around. He pretty much heard this so many times from other schools he transferred to that he just tuned it out. He heard his name and tried to tune back in quickly.

”I’m sorry, what?”

”I said that usually students that transfer in the middle of the school year have difficulties making friends, but I do not think that will be the case with you Mr. Iero.”

”Why would you say that?”

The Dean stopped walking and turned around almost leering at Frank.

”You know, you are rather pretty for a guy…don’t you…Mr. Iero?”

This guy was creeping him out. He stepped back a bit in shock.

”W-W-What’s that got to do with anything?”

The Dean shifted his glasses down his nose and smiled all teeth.

”You will see Mr. Iero, you will see.”

And then he turned and continued to drone on about the school as if nothing happened.

’What the fuck?’

Frank was still trying to figure things out when he nearly bumped into the Dean when he stopped.

”All right, here is your classroom.”

He opened the door and stepped in.

”All right class, settle down. We have a new student. Everyone this is Mr. Iero.”

Frank walked in and looked at the sea of male faces. He was still trying to get used to the idea of an all boys school.

”Hello everyone, um…my name is Frank. I am happy to be a part of this school. Uh…let’s have a great year?”

The class room erupted in applause and it made Frank blush. He also saw that a few of the boys were blushing as well as they looked him over. He could not help feeling like a few of them were undressing him with their eyes. This naked feeling was making him uncomfortable and he coughed a bit. This got him an even bigger reaction as they commented at how dainty he sounded. Then the Dean coughed and everyone shut up immediately.

”Mr. Ross.”

”Yes Sir?”

Frank saw a boy younger looking then him stand up.

”Please give Mr. Iero a tour of the school.”

”Certainly, I would be more than happy to!”

The Dean nodded to Frank and Frank made his way back to where Mr. Ross was sitting.

”Hi.”

”Hey, I’m Ryan.”

”Hi, Frank.”

”Yeah, I heard.”

Frank blushed slightly. Ryan had a slightly effeminate look to him. He sat down at the empty desk next to Ryan and then turned to introduce himself to his neighbor.

”Hi, I’m Frrrrrank?”

”Is that because you are not sure if you are?”

”Yes? I mean no, I am Frank.”

”Well Frankie, nice to meet you, I’m Gee.”

Frank watched as the boy, Gee, held out a hand for him. He took it and looked at the boy. He had close cropped sliver blonde, but it left him with a soft feminine look. His eyes had the same kind of quality as the girl he saw earlier today. To late he realized he was still holding the boy's hand. He pulled his back and blushed.

”Sorry.”

Gee smiled at him.

”It’s okay, We all get lost in thought sometimes.”

”Well Frank, ready to go?”

”Yeah sure, bye Gee.”

”Later Frankie.”

No one had called him Frankie since he was little. In fact his father insisted that they not call him that. He was a boy and his name was Frank. Still…he liked the way Gee said his name.

”It’s time for lunch now.”

Frank sighed internally. He did not have much money, but he did not want to disappoint Ryan. He followed the younger boy through the hallways, which were strangely parting for them.

”Afternoon Mr. Ross.”

”Nice day isn’t Mr. Ross?”

Frank noticed that no one called him by his first name.

”So Ryan, what grade are you in?”

”Oh? I’m a first year.”

”Wow, I thought you were second year like me!”

”Nah, just starting.”

”How does everyone know you then?”

Ryan looked down and seemed slightly embaressed.

”My older brother just graduated last year. He was really popular.”

They got to the lunch room and the line was huge. Frank knew they would never get to front of the line on time.

”Listen Ryan, I’m not really…”

The boys on the line turned when Frank spoke.

”Mr, Ross! Oh please, take my place!”

”No mine!”

”No mine!”

All the boys moved so that Ryan could make it to the front of the line and he pulled Frank with him. Frank felt bad cutting the line, but when he saw how little was left that he could afford he was grateful. Frank dug in his wallet and pulled out his last five and placed it on the counter.

”Hi, can I get aaaaaa, bagel and cream cheese and a milk.”

”Sure thing sweetheart.”

”That’s all you’re going to eat?”

Frank turned around and saw Gee standing there. The boys made the same allowances for him. He stepped up and Frank gasped when Gee took out a small glittery purse and saw that it was well stuffed. He looked in his empty wallet and…

”That’s $4.29 sweetheart, here’s your change.”

”Thank you.”

Frank took the change and slipped it in his pocket. He closed his wallet and slid it back in his pocket.

*thwap*

Frank panicked as Gee picked up his wallet and handed it back to him.

”Not much in there huh?”

”Yeah, thanks.”

Frank more carefully put his wallet in his pants and then headed to table where Ryan was. A group of older boys were surrounding him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Hey, so I can show you the dorm rooms while Ryan is occupied.”

Gee flashed him the nicest smile and Frank could do nothing, but smile back.

”Sure Gee, that sounds great.”

*

*

*

It took a good 15 minutes for Gee to get him to the dorms from the school. They walked down the stairs and Gee opened the door for them. He walked in and held the door for Frank. Frank looked around and whistled.

”Wow this place is amazing!”

”Thank we try. Hey Gee.”

”Hey Brian, this is Frankie.”

”Uh, Frank Iero hi.”

”Oh, the new transfer student.”

”Yeah, I was showing him the dorms.”

”I see. Well your stuff already arrived.”

”Frankie will be in the P-Rooms yes?”

”Oh I would not think about putting him any where else. Gee is in the P-Room wing also.”

”Oh, cool. We can be neighbors maybe.”

”Sure Frankie, come on, let’s go unpack your stuff.”

The three of them head up the stairs to the second floor. They turn down a hallway marked P-Wing. As they get to the end a door opens and a boy comes out.

”Hey Brian, I thought I heard you. I was wondering…AHHHHHHHHH!”

”AHHHHHHHH!”

”IT’S YOU!”

Both Frank and the boy scream out at the same time. Gee and Brian look back and forth at them.

”You know each other?”

”You were the girl I saw earlier!”

”You go to this school?!”

Gee looked and then nodded.

”I get it, Frankie saw Patty when he was working.”

”Patty? Working? Is he a drag queen?”

”What!? No!”

”What the fuck is going on here!?”

Everyone gasps at Frank cursing.

”Frankie! That is not how a Princess behaves!”

”Do I look like a fucking princess to you?”

”Well you are in the P-Wing.”

”Someone better explain to me really fucking fast!”

Brian walks up to Frank and slings an arm around his shoulder.

”Frankie, look at Gee. Now look at Patty. What do you notice about them?”

Frank looks at the two boys in front of them. Patty is standing defiantly with his arms crossed, but there is a softness to his body and face that has nothing to do with the little bit of weight he has. Even though the long hair is gone that was obviously a wig, he can see the girl that he saw earlier. He looks at Gee and marvels and how curvy his body is and how feminine his features even with this page boy hair cut.

”Now look at yourself.”

Frank walks to the hall mirror and looks at himself. He just sees what he has always seen all his life. Then he begins to hear it.

_”Here’s your stop young lady.”_

_”Hey there baby, you alone?”_

_”Can I help you with anything miss?”_

_”Sure thing sweetheart.”_

”Holy shit!”

Gee comes into the reflection and leans on Frank’s shoulder.

”Now you get it Frankie?”

”So what, now I’m a Princess too?”

”No, it doesn’t work like that. You have to be chosen by the committee.”

”So he has a chance then?”

”Nah, it’s just a matter of time.”

Frank is so confused. All he wants to do is lay down.

”Here Frankie, this is your room.”

Frank goes in and sees an ornate bedroom with all his luggage in it. He would admire it, but all he wants to do is sleep. He drops his messenger bag and crawls into the bed. It is soft and Frank can’t help but sigh.

”Comfy Frankie?”

”Mmmm yeah.”

Someone comes and sits on the bed and cards fingers through his hair. Frank lets it melt him boneless and he groans.

”See Frankie, not so bad right. We get the best rooms with the best beds.”

”Yeahhhhhhh.”

Frank drifted off with those words and the amazing feeling on his head. He had not felt like this in a long time.

”Night night Frankie.”


	2. Princess Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Being a Princess has its perks too Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So my life kind of exploded the last month and more again this last week. I had lost interest in writing on my own, but I think I have it back. Getting into a car crash and seeing how close you came to dying will open anyone's eyes i think. So yeah, I am back to writing and will have more updates again, promise. ^-^
> 
> I don't want to say too much about this chapter because it will give a lot away, but it did cause me to add a new ship to the list that I did not think of earlier. As usual it is off the base of the anime, but I do need my own twists here and there. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

_***Gerard***_

Gerard stretches as the morning sun comes through the window near his bed. He yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He slowly sits up smacking his lips tasting his morning breath. 

“Yuck.”

Gerard slowly dragged himself out of bed and grabbed his robe. It was dark blue, like all his clothing. Each Princess was assigned a color that brought out the best of his features. Because of his pale skin and platinum hair, blue was chosen for him, but darker shades. Gerard slid on his matching slippers, grabbing his fluffy towel, and opened his room door. As he entered the hall tying his sash, Patrick’s door opened and he emerged in his own signature dark green robe with his towel.

  

”Morning Patty.”

”*groan* Please Gerard, it’s too early for nicknames.”

”I’ll try not to call you Patty in the morning as long as you never call me Gerard again.”

Gerard smiled sweetly at Patrick, but his eyes sent the message. He hated his name. It was too masculine and he felt anything but all his life. Just because he was a boy did not mean that he did not understand how women felt. This was a secret that he held in his heart that only his brother knew.

”O-O-Okay Gee, sorry.”

Gerard smiled and slipped as arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

”No worries Patrick. “

They made their way to the shared bathroom. As they entered they heard the water from the shower and soft singing.

”It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right. I hope you had the time of your life.”

Patrick looked at Gerard and shrugged. He headed to the sink to brush his teeth and wash up. Gerard stood listening to singing humming along with the music. He had his eyes closed and was swaying slightly so he did not notice when the water stopped running. The singing continued getting louder till Gerard opened his eyes and saw the last notes fall from a surprised Frank’s lips as he looked up at him. He had one of the small school sanctioned towels that barely hid anything. 

”Uh…morning.”

”Morning Frankie. You have a beautiful singing voice.”

”Thanks?”

Gerard noticed that Frank was looking at his robe and the fluffy towel on his arm. Gerard smiled and handed Frank his towel. Frank took it and lightly caressed it against his face before slipping it around his waist and letting the smaller one fall to the ground. Frank looked good in the blue too.

“Oh man, these are so much better than the school towels.”

”Yeah, well being a Princess has its perks Frankie.”

Gerard smiled at Frank again and then heads into the shower area. He takes off his robe and drapes it over the door. He then removes his nightgown and after adjusting the water, steps under the cascade. He sighs as washes his hair and body, remembering that Patrick needs the hot water too. When he finishes he turns the water off and reaches out for his towel…remembering that it is not there. Gerard sighs and exits the shower thinking he has to put on his robe wet when a gulp comes from the side. Gerard looks up and Frank is standing there dressed in the school uniform holding out his towel and trying hard to look away.

”I uh…brought your towel back.”

”Thank you Frankie.”

Gerard takes the towel and after running it over his head a bit, wraps it under his arms and ties it off in the front. He steps out and gathers his nightgown and robe up. He walks past Frank to see Patrick waiting patiently. 

”No worries, I left you plenty of hot water Patrick.”

”Thanks Gee.”

Patrick heads to the shower and Gerard goes to brush his teeth. When he finishes he looks up and sees Frank still staring at him.

”Did you need something Frankie?”

”Uh no, I just…you look good in blue.”

”Thank you Frankie.”

Gerard leaves the bathroom and heads back to his room. When he gets in he looks at his clock. He still has an hour. Plenty of time to get dressed and have breakfast before classes start. He looks at his Princess calendar and sees that he has no assignments or appointments today so it is safe to dress in the school uniform. He slips on the black pants and the slides on the black side button jacket over his dark blue t-shirt. Once he finishes tying his shoes he grabs his books and exits his room. He sees Frank waiting by his door.

”Patrick just got out of the shower. He is getting dressed.”

They both wait for Patrick and Gerard chuckles that Frank is surprised that Patrick is not dressed like Patty. He leans in a whispers in Frank’s ear.

”We don’t have Princess duties every day you know.”

”No? I mean no, of course you wouldn’t.”

Gerard laughs again and takes Frank’s arm on his right and Patrick’s on his left and they head off to breakfast and class.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

**”Would student Frank Iero please report to the Student Council room please.”**

”Wow, that was fast! It’s not even 3rd period!”

Frank looks around as the class murmurs and glances at him. Frank really does not like this extra attention.

”Frank, please gather your things and head to the appropriate class room. Gee, please go with him.”

”Yes Sir.”

Gee gathers his stuff as well and waves to the boys who favor him with smiles and sighs. He and Frank makes their way down the hall. They arrive at the door and Gerard knocks.

”Enter please.”

Gerard opens the door and sees the student council milling about the room. The president is sitting on one of the plush sofas drinking tea. He looks up and smiles at them.

”Gee welcome and you must be Frank, I’m Gabe, please have a seat. “

Gerard sat down on the right side of the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Frank plopped down in it and sighed. Gabe put his tea down and sat back.

”Welcome Frank, welcome to our academy. So how are you getting on?”

”Very well thank you. Gee has been showing me around and…”

The door banged open and a disheveled looking Patrick walked in. His green dress was tattered on the edges and Frank went wide-eyed! Gerard looked mildly amused.

”Wrestling practice?”

”Yeah, got too close to the ring again.”

”Yeah, you need to be careful when Johnson is there.”

Patrick crossed to Frank’s left side and plopped down.

”Tell me about it. Hey, what’s Frank doing here?”

”I called him here.”

Patrick looked at Gabe.

”Already?”

”Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!?”

Once again everyone gasped. Frank would not get used to that.

”Didn’t anyone tell him that Princesses don’t curse?”

”Yes, but…”

Frank jumped off the sofa and crossed to the door.

”Look someone needs to start talking to me or I am walking and I am not coming back!”

”*sigh*What do you know about this school?”

Frank turned to the boy on the other sofa.

”It’s an all boys school.”

”Correct. While our academy is one of the best schools in grades and the most achievements, we have difficulty without sports teams due to low morale. Other academy’s that are co-ed, have cheerleaders and that boosts the players interest in doing their best. When we discovered this, the council came to a decision. We needed a way to boost morale, but without having any female students. Then it was discovered that we could ask some of the prettier and feminine boys to dress up and be our cheerleaders. This experiment worked very well and for the first time in and academy’s history we were exceeding in all achievements. This worked so well that we started to use our special students in other activities and then within the school as part of the everyday curriculum. These special students were dubbed Princesses and treated with the utmost respect. It was an honor to be chosen as a Princess for the academy. This was 30 years ago and the tradition is going strong today.”

Frank was in shock now. Thirty years? That was a long time. He looked at Gee and then at Patrick. He sighed and sat down on the sofa again.

”So what does this mean for me?”

”It’s simple. You will become a Princess for the next two years.”

”Why only two years?”

”Freshman are ineligible because they need to concentrate on their studies in the beginning. Seniors are at the end and they too need to concentrate. That is why I could not join Gee and Patty this year. Your Sophomore and Junior year are a little more flexible. Plus we provide tutor help. Both Gee and Patty are in their Junior year, so next year they will be done.”

Frank looked at Gee and Patrick. Gee looked proud of being a Princess, but Patrick was still sullen.

”Being a Princess has its perks too Frankie.”

Frank turned back to the President.

” Like what?”

”Well, you get free meals.”

Frank was paying attention now.

”What?”

”Oh sure, you get thirty meal vouchers for lunch.”

Frank remembered not being able to afford anything, but bread today. He could use that perk.

”You also get a clothing allowance.”

”So wait…the clothing that Gee and Patrick are wearing…”

”We paid for. That and the photo bouns.”

”Photo bonus?”

”Yes, we take a lot of photos of the Princesses and then they are sold to the population. You get a part of those proceeds so you will have excess money too.”

”I’ll do it!”

”Wait wait! What about the negative things!”

Frank looked at Patrick. He could not see anything negative about the situation.

”Look at me! I am a mess from doing my job!”

Patrick looked a little messed up , but not to bad.

”I am sure it was an accident. I mean did he say he was sorry?”

”Uh, well yeah, but…”

”Then there is no problem.”

”But you have to dress like a girl all the time!”

”No I don’t. Gee said only when we have Princess duties.”

”Doesn’t that bother you?”

”Nah, it’s just clothing.”

”Then it’s settled. Frankie here will be our newest Princess and make his debut tonight after dinner.”

The rest of the student council clapped and Frank blushed. Suddenly the door banged open and a boy with wild hair came in.

”Where is he!? Where is my new muse?!”

The boy rushed up to Frank and grabbed him. He ran a hand through his hair and over his shoulders. He twirled him around and then gasped.

”Red! Oh yes, red will be perfect! He pulled a measuring tape from around his neck and ran it over the tops of Frank’s shoulders. Then down the middle of his back. Then he dropped to his knees and pushed Frank’s legs open.

”Whoa there!”

The boy ran his hands along the inside of Frank’s thigh and measured from his crotch to his ankle. Frank pushed away and went to say something, but the boy pulled him back and circled his waist with the tape as he held him close.

”Your waist is so small, it’s perfect.”

”Uh, thanks, but…”

”No time no time, I need to work on your dress darling.”

As quickly as the boy came, he left muttering about bows and lace.

Frank lost his balance and Gee caught him.

”Easy there Frankie, I got you.”

”Thanks Gee, who was that?”

”That would be Ray. He is in charge of the Home Ec. Club and is the head of the sewing department for the drama club. He makes all our Princess uniforms.”

”Oh.”

”So Frankie are you ready to become a Princess now?”

Gabe and the student council were staring at him with hungry intent.

”Yeah, why not. It sounds amazing!”

”Wonderful!”

The rest of the student council walked up to Frank and introduced themselves.

”Hi, I’m Brendon and I am the vice president.”

”Hello! Spencer, in charge of student academics.”

”Dallon, treasury, nice to meet you.”

”Well we better get back to class now.”

”Very well, make sure you stop by Ray’s class though after lunch for Frankie’s debut costume.”

”You got it Gabe.”

The boys made their way out to the hall. Patrick was still trying to plead his case to Frank when a voice called out and made Gee stiffen.

”Oh Gerard, I have a sudden schedule change for you.”

”Gerard?”

”What, you thought his real name was Gee?”

”It is my real name!”

Gee…well Gerard snatched the paper from Spencer and stormed off. Frank looked after him and then back at the boys.

”He doesn’t like his name.”

”Why? It’s so amazing like he is!”

”That is something that you will have to ask him.”

”Tell him I’m sorry please Trick.”

”I will Spence.”

Spencer turned back to the council room visibly guilty. Frank looked at Patrick and he shrugged making his red curls bounce a bit.

”I have to go back to the dorm and change. Why don’t you head back to class.”

”Sure, later Patrick.”

”You can call me Patty when I am dressed up like this.”

Frank smiled and nodded and Patrick walked off in the other direction. Frank started to head to the class when he saw that he was passing the Home Ec. Room. He saw the door slightly open and looked inside. Ray was in there talking to someone. He had his back to Frank, but he was standing in front of a mirror and Frank could see Gerard was in front of him. He was modeling a dark blue bodice that cinched his waist perfectly. Frank thought that he looked breathtaking. Ray was speaking too softly for Frank to hear, but he placed one hand on Gerard’s shoulder and the other around his waist. He pulled Gerard to him and bent to whisper something in his ear…at least that is what Frank thought at first, then he saw that Ray was actually kissing Gerard’s ear and working his way down his neck. Gerard seemed to melt into it and Frank felt like he was intruding on something special. Maybe they were an item. Frank back slowly away when he heard his name.

”Frankie, hey, going to get your Princess uniform for your debut tonight?”

”Uh, yes, I was just about to knock on the door.”

”No need for that, just go inside.”

Brendon pushed the door open and Frank looked in. Gerard was nowhere to be seen and Ray was over by the mannequin that held a red dress. 

”Ah, Princess Frankie, right on time. I have your dress right here!”

Frank walked in and looked around. How could Gerard have gotten out so quickly?

”Oh, it’s really pretty! I can’t wait to try it on!”

Ray took the dress off and handed it to Frank.

”Here Frankie, you can try it on in here.”

Brendon started heading over to the storeroom and Frank watched a look of terror come over Ray’s face. That must be where Gerard went. He quickly stopped Brendon when he had his hand on the doorknob.

”No! I mean no, it’s fine, I can just change into it here. We are all guys after all.”

”What?! No! You must preserve the mystique of the Princess! Ray and I will leave the room so that you can change.”

Brendon ushered Ray out under his protests and shut the door. Frank put the dress down and then walked over to the closet door. He knocked on it quietly.

”You can come out now Gee, they’re gone.”

Frank stepped back as the door slowly opened and a flushed half dressed Gerard stepped out. He looked down at his feet.

”How did you know I was in here?”

Frank swallowed and looked at the ground again.

”I, uh, I saw you with Ray.”

”Oh.”

”Look Gee, I’m not…I don’t…It’s whatever you know?”

”I just…sometimes I like to feel…and Ray understands that…I mean, *sigh* we don’t do anything, he just…you know?”

Frank stepped up to Gerard and took his hand.

”Yeah Gee, I think I get it.”

*knock knock knock*

”Hey Frankie you decent yet?”

The door opened and Patrick walked in with Ray.

”Oh hey Gee, when did you get here?”

Frank looked at Ray and smiled.

”Gee came to help me with my dress, but I was afraid to rip it. I wanted to wait for Ray to tell me how to put it on.”

Ray looked at Frank with confusion, but then he looked at Gerard and he nodded. Ray visibly relaxed then.

”Of course, dear, here, let me help you with that.”

*

*

*

_***mixed POV***_

”I am so fucking nervous!”

”Frankie!”

Both Gerard and Patrick cried out as Frank cursed yet again.

”Sorry! I just…it’s how I express myself, I can’t help it!”

”Hmph, maybe we have to start punishing you and then you will remember.”

Frank looked at Gerard. No way he could be not joking. Patrick looked at Gerard and Gerard laughed.

”Oh come one guys, look Frankie, I know it can be nerve wracking, but we bother went through it and last year we had Gabe in our circle!”

Patrick shuddered.

”Yeah, that was interesting.”

Frank was about to say something when Ray came bustling in.

”Ladies are we ready?”

”As we will ever be.”

”A few last minute adjustments I think.”

Ray flits about to each of them fixing little parts. He takes a bit of extra time with Gerard, but no one notices other than Frank.

”All right ladies, show time!”

*

”Students and faculty, welcome!”

The crowd of boys in the audience roars.

”All right all right, calm down. We have lots of business to get to before we get to that business.”

”Boo!”

”Ha ha ha, just kidding everyone. We know what you have all been waiting for!”

Gabe steps back and flourishes his arm.

”And now, gentleman, your Princesses!”

The lights go out and from either side of the stage Gerard and Patrick emerge. Gerard is in a dark blue and white sleeveless Lolita style dress with blue suede boots and long platinum hair cascading to the side.

  

"Hello everyone!"

Patrick has on a dark green and white dress with sleeves and green leather boots. His long curly red hair goes straight down his back with a simple green bow in it.

    

"H-H-Hi everyone."

The boys go wild as they wave to them and Gerard blows kisses and winks while Patrick stands there shyly looking at the ground.

”Princess Gee and Princess Patty had the pleasure of taking care of you last year with my help, but this year joining them is our own transfer student…Princess Frankie!”

The spotlight scan to the top of the stage and Frank descends in a golden window style cage. He has on a black and red Lolita dress and matching black and red boots. His hair is long and black with deep red accents. It falls softly over each shoulder. Now the audience erupts with sound. Frank blushes at the greeting he receives. The cage stops and the door opens and Patrick and Gerard step up and each take one of his hands guiding him to the center of the stage toward the front. Gabe steps up and hands Frank the mike.

    

”I, uh, thank you for choosing me as your Princess. I promise that I will rally the school to do their best, the best I can?”

The boys get really quiet and Frank thinks he fucked up, but then they applaud and holler and clap for him and he breathes a sigh of relief. Then Gerard and Patrick lead him the stairs where they get in a car and are slowly driven up the middle aisle where they can wave and smile at the boys.

”Wow! This is crazy!”

”Yup and it only gets crazier from here.”

Frank looks at Patrick and he starts to laugh. Gerard joins in and the three of them are giggling as they are driven out of the theatre and into their futures.


	3. The First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”No No NO FUCKING WAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So I had a lot of fun not only writing this chapter, but finding the clothing for it. I had some help from a good friend from Facebook who has inspired me to add a bit of Pikey to the story. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter you will learn a little more about Patrick and get introduced to Pete, another transfer student as well as a little taste of Mikey...well after that last pic he posted, i know a lot of people who want a little taste of Mikey. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

_***Frank***_

Frank was jittery. He was an official Princess now and well, he felt different. He kind of carried himself a little taller too. When he walked with the others or by himself, the other boys kind of parted in the hallway. It felt good to have that kind of attention.

”Frank can you please answer number four?”

”Oh um…oh! 75!”

”Very good!”

A quiet applause went through the room and Frank blushed. It was just a math problem after all.

**”Attention students: Will the Princesses please report to the Student Council room.”**

”Go on Frank.”

Frank nodded and got up gathering his stuff. One of the boys held the door open for him and he thanked them making the boy smile and Frank blush more. He was still getting used to all of it. As he left his class and made his way down the hall he saw two boys standing next to the lockers. Well one was standing and the other was leaning. As he got closer he saw that the boy that was standing had his hand on the other boy’s hip. It was obvious that they were together in some form. Then the standing boy, who was actually a little shorter than the one against the locker, leaned in for a kiss and Frank stopped. He should not be watching this. Frank quickly hurried down the hall.

*

*

*

”Frankie!”

Frank saw Gerard walking up to him. He had two other boys with him who were carrying his books and his lunch. Gerard turned to each boy and kissed them on the cheek. They blushed and waved goodbye.

”What’s a matter Gee, books too heavy?”

”No, but they were arguing over who was going to carry them so I divided the work.”

Frank just shook his head and laughed. The door to the council room opened and Spencer smiled at them.

”Enter pleas ladies, we have been expecting you.”

Gerard and Frank went in and sat down on the sofa next to a sulking Patrick.

”Awww what’s wrong Patrick.”

”Nothing.”

Frank was going to say something more, but Gabe waltzed, literally with Brendon, and was spun into the opposite sofa.

”Thank you for the dance Brendon. Ah, and how are my beautiful Princesses today? Ready for your first major assignment of the year?”

Gabe did not let them say anything and continued talking.

”Right so as you know our academic programs are practically number one, but our sports teams are nowhere near that. Because of this we need our Princesses to cheer on our teams in the Preliminaries. “

”Uh…Preliminaries?”

”Yes Frankie. It is usually as far as they get, but this year we have our secret weapon.”

”And what’s that?”

Gabe smirked at Patrick’s sarcastic comment and did his own smirk.

”Why a little Fairy Magic of course.”

Patrick looked at Gabe and then his eyes went wide.

”Oh no! No way! I am not dressing like some fucking fairy!”

”Patty! Language!”

”No Gee! Did you hear this fruitcake?! Dresses are one thing, but but but, I am not wearing tights!”

”Who said anything about tights?”

”No tights?”

”Nope, I promise you Ray has other interest when it comes to your legs.”

”Oh well…wait I…”

But it was too late after that. Ray came bustling in with a big shit eating grin on his face.

”There are my babies! Oh I am so excited about your uniforms today! I have to thank Gee for inspiring me!”

Frank did not know if anyone else caught the blush in Gerard’s cheeks or how Ray’s gaze softened for a moment before they turned into his manic self again.

”You three are going to swoon the competition!”

”No wait a minute…”

”No time Patty dear, you have to try on the outfits so that I can see if any changes need to be made! Your first game is tomorrow morning!”

Ray came around and helped both Gerard and Frank up. Brendon lent a hand to Patty. Ray wrapped am arm around Frank as well as Gerard and led them out the door. Ray’s grip on Frank was loose and friendly, but Frank could see him caressing Gerard’s hip lightly. Patrick was protesting walking with Brendon and Frank had to roll his eyes, which made Gerard giggle.

”All right, I will be in the fabric room if you need any help.”

Brendon left the four boys and with one last squeeze, Ray let go of Gerard and left the room. The boys looked at the covered dummies and Gerard shook his head and laughed.

”Ray loves his dramatic surprises.”

”What do you think is under there?”

Frank could hear the worry in Patrick’s voice. He went around Gerard and touched Patrick’s shoulder.

”I’m sure it is nothing horrible Patty.”

”Yeah, it’s not like the school could make us wear S&M gear.”

Patrick squawked and Both Frank and Gerard laughed. Gerard walked over to the dummy with the descriptive G on it. He lifted the sheet and all three boys gasped.

”No No NO FUCKING WAY!”

”Patrick wait!”

Patrick had stormed out of the room and Gerard looked at Frank and sighed.

”And they say I’m a drama queen.”

”He didn’t like it huh?”

Ray came out of the fabric room and his shoulders slumped, his face pointed down. Gerard crossed to him and lifted his face up and caressed his cheek. Ray leaned into it and then saw Frank and froze. Gerard whispered something in his ear and Ray relaxed again. Frank felt like he was intruding on a moment. He looked again at the uniforms. They were a little much, but Frank thought it might be kind of fun to dress like this for a little while.

”Look, I am going to go find Patty.”

Gerard nodded and Frank left. He was sure that Gerard would cheer up Ray, by the time they returned.

*

*

*

_***Patrick***_

Patrick stormed down the hallway not caring what he looked like. He knew he was a Princess, but at this point he did not give a shit. He was going to knock some sense into Gabe this time. He rolled up the sleeves of his uniform as he plowed through the student body. He did not even bother saying excuse me. As he walked by the facilities, someone came out and he knocked into them and Patrick hit the floor.

”Ow.”

Patrick got up on his knees rubbing his back where he landed hard. He looked up and saw a boy almost as short as he was. He was more built though. He looked down at Patrick and smiled holding out his hand.

”Oh! Right.”

Patrick lifted his own hand up and the boy took it in a firm grip and in one smooth move he pulled Patrick into his arms.

”There you go princess.”

Oh, of course, Patrick should have known. The boy helped him because of who he was. Any of the boy would do that.

”Pete are you trying to force people to be friends with you again?”

Another boy, much taller than both of them walked up.

”Of course not! I was merely being polite to to…”

”Oh, uh, Patrick.”

”Patrick. Hi, I’m Pete. I just transferred here.”

”Hi.”

”Hi.”

”Okay Pete, I think you can let go of him now.”

Pete looked and realized he still had an arm around Patrick. Patrick blushed as Pete apologized and took his arm back.

”Come on Pete, we gotta get to class. Nice meeting you Patrick.”

”Oh right, nice meeting you too…”

”Mikey.”

”Right, Mikey.”

Patrick watched as the two boys walked away and Pete put an arm around Mikey’s shoulder even though he was taller. It looked awkward, but cute. Patrick shook the strange boys off and continued on his way to the council room a little less angry.

*

*

*

Patrick pushed the door open without knocking and saw Gabe having tea with Brendon and Spencer. He did not see Dallon, but he figured that he was off with the teams getting ready for tomorrow. He was in charge of them after all.

”Patty cakes, what brings you here?”

All the anger that was forgotten from the hallway encounter came rushing back.

”You know why I’m here! You expect us to put on those those things and be seen in public!?”

”Well I would not call games with rival school public per say, but yes, why you don’t like them?”

”What!? Of course not! The dresses are bad enough, but this?! This is completely ridiculous!”

Gabe got up after putting his tea cup down and walked over to where Patrick was. Patrick’s eyes went wide as he put a swing in his hips.

”What’s a matter Patty cakes, don’t think you can pull it off?”

”What? Of course not! I mean both Gee and Frankie are skinny and well I’m…not.”

That was the part that Patrick did not understand. He looked nothing like the other boys. He had a bit of weight on him and sure it made his body look soft, but the clothing did not fit him as well as they did the others. Last year he was skinnier, but a rough summer and getting a new girlfriend that he took on many ice cream dates…he thought for sure that would take Princess duties away from him this year. Unfortunately they didn’t. Ray just let out his uniforms a bit and said he would accommodate for his new curves. After that Patrick never felt as comfortable in the revealing clothing. Gabe brought him out of his thoughts by pressing him against the wall and lightly touching his cheek.

”Oh Patty, don’t you know how beautiful you are?”

Patrick felt Gabe move his hand from his cheek to his neck and then shoulder. He leaned on the wall with the other arm and let the hand travel down Patrick’s side to stop at his waist.

”All these extra curves just give more to look at and…”

Patrick gasped as Gabe slipped a hand to his ass and pulled him into his body.

”More to hold on to.”

Patrick pushed Gabe away.

”Cut it out Gabe, I’m not like you, I have a girlfriend!”

”So what? So do I. In fact I have two.”

Gabe backs off of Patrick and goes and sits down between Brendon and Spencer placing a hand on each of their thighs.

”That’s not what I meant and you know it Gabe.”

Patrick sighed and slumped onto the sofa.

”Seriously Gabe, I can’t do this anymore. Last year was different, but this year…”

Patrick did not get to finish his sentence because Frank came in.

”Hey, you okay?”

”No not really.”

Frank went to sit next to Patrick and patted his knee lightly. A few minutes later Gerard walked in with a dreamy look on his face.

”Everything okay Gee?”

”Oh yes, everything is perfect. So what’s going on?”

”Well, your fellow Princess here was just expressing his displeasure at your uniform for the preliminaries.”

”Oh? I like them. I love shoes!”

Gerard was giddy and it made Patrick feel bad. Next to jackets, Gerard had a huge thing for shoes.

”Yeah, well the shoes are fine, but the rest…”

Gabe suddenly got a serious look on his face and turned to Brendon.

”Excuse me vice president, but can you please state page three, paragraph, 4, addendum two of the Princess contract.”

Now Brendon stood up serious and cleared his throat.

”All Princesses are responsible for their duties unless bared by illness deemed serious enough by their peers or family emergency. Failure results in loss of Princess privileges for them as well as their peers.”

”Wait, so if I back out, you punish all of us?!”

”Yup, it’s in the contract you read and signed last year.”

”But that’s not fair!”

Patrick jumped up and looked at Gabe and then his friends…well weren’t they friends?

”I, uh, I gotta go lay down.”

Patrick left the room feeling sick. He left the school and headed to the dorms. He passed Brian’s room and waved. Brian raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Patrick unlocked his door and flopped onto his bed. He looked and saw his phone on the nightstand. He picked it up and saw that he had a text from his girlfriend.

_”Hey Pat. I miss you. Can’t wait for Winter Break when I can see you again.”_

Patrick smiled and texted back the same sentiment. He lay on his stomach as he typed and then put the phone down. He sighed and went to sleep.

*

*

*

Patrick woke up early in the morning. He realized he slept in his clothing and stripped out of them. He slipped on his robe and went to the showers. He noticed that it was much earlier than everyone else got up as he exited the bathroom. The shower felt good, but it did not do much else. Patrick pulled on a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt, and a pair of slipons. He threw a few sets of clothes in his duffle bag and after locking his door left the dorm. He needed to leave. He would find another school and his parents would understand. Maybe he could go to the one near his girlfriend. He climbed to the top of the hill and watched the leaves fall from the trees. He sat down beneath one and sighed.

”Going somewhere?”

Patrick jumped when he heard a voice. When he looked up he had to shield his eyes from the sun. Pete was standing there with a cigarette in his hand and smiling at him. With no invitation he sat down next to him.

”What are you doing up so early?”

”I like to take a walk in the morning before breakfast. Besides Mikey snores.”

”Oh, is Mikey your roommate?”

Pete smirked leaning back and blowing smoke from his last drag into the air.

”You could say that.”

”Oh.”

Why did it bother him that Pete and Mikey were a thing. He had a girlfriend, it should not matter.

”So where were you going?”

”I uh…I just can’t be here anymore.”

”boyfriend problems?”

”What? Uh, no, I’m uh…no, that’s not it. I just…don’t want to do something for the school.”

”Like what?”

Patrick sighed. He knew that Pete would find out soon anyway.

”I’m one of the academy’s Princesses.”

”Oh! Yeah, Mikey was telling me about that. His brother is one too.”

”He is?”

”Yeah.”

Patrick knew that Frank just transferred and was an only child so that left Gerard.

”Yeah, he talked about all the uniforms and stuff he got to wear. He’s pretty proud of it.”

”Of course he is, Gerard loves to dress up.”

”No, not Gerard, Mikey. He’s proud of his brother.”

”Oh. Well, yeah I can see that. Gee is a pretty cool guy.”

”So you don’t want to be a Princess?”

Patrick sighed.

”I was a Princess last year with Gee and it was kind of fun, but over the summer I met a girl and we went on quite a few ice cream dates and now I think that the clothes don’t look good on me and the uniform they want us to wear today is…”

”I don’t think you look bad.”

Patrick looked at Pete. He was in baggy sweat pants and an old t-shirt. He must have been joking.

”Will you show me?”

”I…uh sure?”

Pete smiled and got up offering a hand to Patrick. Patrick took it and was again pulled up into Pete’s arms. Pete picked up the duffle bag and slung it over his back.

”Lead the way princess.”

Something in the way Pete said it made Patrick smile. They made there was across the courtyard to the school. Patrick walked with Pete down the quiet hall to the home ec room. He opened the door and Pete walked in. Closing the door and making sure the shade was down and secure, Patrick turned on the light. Both Gerard and Frank’s dummies were exposed. Only Patrick’s remained covered. Pete looked at the outfits and whistled.

”That’s quite a get up there princess.”

”Yeah, I know.”

”Well let’s see yours then.”

Pete put the duffle down and walked over to the dummy and lifted the sheet.

”Green huh?”

”Yeah, it’s my signature color.”

”So Gee and…”

”Frankie.”

”Frankie wear blue and red.”

”Yeah.”

Pete touched the dress lightly.

”I like the green, I think it brings out your eyes.”

”It also matches my red hair.”

”Red hair?”

Patrick pointed Pete to the workbench where their wigs sat. The cosmo class had dropped them off last night. Instead of the long curled hair this time, they all had short hair with a pigtail style.

”Cute. So let’s get you out of those clothes…”

Patrick’s eyes went wide as Pete turned to the dummy and unzippered the dress revealing the corset underneath.

”And into these instead.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”I don’t think he left the school grounds.”

”Are you sure? I mean Gabe thinks…”

”Gabe doesn’t know Patrick like I do. He’s still here somewhere. Look we have been searching for an hour and it’s time to go get dressed. Let’s just go do our job and worry about Patrick later.”

Gerard could see that Frank did not completely agree, but he still nodded. They made their way to the home ec room and Gerard produced the spare key that Ray had given him. He unlocked the door and stopped.

”What did you stop for Gee?”

Gerard stared at the sight before him. Patrick was nearly dressed in his uniform, but there was a boy on the ground in front of him…with his head in his crotch.

”Hold still, I will fix it for you.”

”Just be careful, last time you let go and it smacked me.”

”So sorry princess, would you like me to kiss it and make it better.”

”Ugh, no just be more careful.”

”Um…Patrick?”

Patrick looked up and squeaked. The boy brought his face out from under the skirt where it was hidden and smiled.

”Oh hey! You must be the other Princesses, uh, Frank and Gerard.”

”Uh, yeah, and you are?”

”Oh sorry, I’m Pete. I just transferred here this year…oh and I am dating your brother.”

”Ow!”

”Shit, sorry!”

Pete turned away from Gerard and back to Patrick.

”Pete, you said you would be careful!”

”Sorry, I got distracted!”

”Whatever.”

Patrick huffed and crossed his arms. Gerard looked at him and could not, but help to laugh. Patrick looked like a pissed off fairy with his wings fluttering slightly each time he took a breath. The corset peeking out slightly from the top of the swan dress. Pete finally finished fastening the last stocking and stood up.

               

”Well Patrick, don’t you look like a diva.”

Patrick huffed, but Frank laughed and then Gerard and finally Patrick joined. Suddenly a gasp came from the door and over Frank’s head appeared Ray.

”Oh my Patty, it’s perfect! I don’t need to change a thing!”

”Patty?”

”Yeah, uh, it’s my Princess name.”

Pete went over to get the wig and carefully placed it on Patrick tucking his real hair under it neatly.

”It’s suits you.”

Patrick could not help, but blush and Pete smiled again.

”Well I will leave you ladies to get dressed. I will just drop off you laundry duffle in front of your door Patrick.”

”Laundry?”

”Yeah, Patrick and I were doing laundry together this morning.”

Gerard looked at Pete and then Patrick. He did not believe it one bit and later he would have to ask his brother to thank Pete for talking Patrick into not leaving. Pete left and Frank and Gerard walked over to their dummies to get dressed while Ray pulled Patrick into the fabric room for a last minute poofing.

*

*

*

_***Gabe***_

”My feet are killing me! Flats or not girl’s shoes hurt!”

                

Frank groaned and slumped down undignified onto the sofa in the council room. His wings were flattened against his back and he untied his sandals and groaned when their restriction left his calves. He flexed his toes and scratched where the top of the stockings met the straps of the corset. Gerard fell heavily next to him along with Patrick. Gerard reached behind himself and unzipped the dress letting it fall forward and reveal the gold and blue brocade of the corset beneath it.

            

”I can’t wait to get out of this thing. I miss breathing.”

Patrick had taken off his wig and was scratching at his sweaty hair.

”At least this is over till spring.”

”Not quite my disheveled beauties.”

Gabe came out of the back room from where he was watching them and smirked at the Princess in several stages of undress.

”What do you mean not yet?”

”Well, you three fairies weaved your magic so well that all 15 teams won the preliminaries, so for the first time in 20 years, we are going to the finals!”

A collective groan rang out from the sofa and Gabe had to laugh. His poor girls looked worn out and he knew just how to fix it.

*

*

*

_***The Princesses***_

”Oh my God this feels amazing!”

”I know!”

”See, the other boys have it so much better.”

”That’s because there are three of us and a shit load of them.”

”Frankie!”

”What, it’s true!”

”Yeah, but Gabe was nice enough to let us have the bath all to ourselves.”

The three Princesses lounged in the expense of the academy bathing room. Normally it would be full of 10 or more boys, but with Brendon and Spencer guarding the doors, only the Princesses were allowed in. Gerard got out of the water and sat down on one of the wooden stools. He picked up the bucket of fresh hot water and dumped it over his body giving out a sigh.

”I miss being able to do this in our bathroom.”

”Yeah, it sucks only being able to shower one at a time.”

”Maybe we can convince them to install a bath for us, like as a bonus?”

”How can we do that?”

”I got it!”

Gerard and Frank looked over at Patrick.

”We can make sure we get the championship!”

”Wait how?”

”Well we convinced our boys to with the Preliminaries with our magic, we just have to cast a bigger spell for the finals!”

”Why Patty, I think that being a Princess this year has started to grow on you.”

”Well maybe a little.”

The boys laughed as they finished their bath and talked about what they were going to do for the next game.


	4. Testing Me Pushes Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You know he didn’t used to be like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I took a lot of liberty with this chapter compared to the anime episode. Obviously inserting Pete and Mikey to play off of Patrick was one, but the conversation between Gerard and Frank is no where near the same.
> 
> In this chapter you also find out that Mikey and Gerard are step siblings. Don;t worry that is not an excuse for Waycest in this one. As the ships call for, I am planning something else for the younger Way. ^0^
> 
> Thanks to my Killjoy Claire for helping me find clothing for this chapter. ^-^
> 
> Title from Linkin Park's "Pushes me Away"

 

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

_***Patrick***_

”Finally Summer vacation!”

Patrick was practically doing a little jig in the hallway at the thought of getting out of there and the bus ride back to his parents Estate. People were still surprised to find out who his parents were and then of course they started to treat him differently. That is why he had no real friends at home…but he did have his girlfriend…who his parents were delighted with and he could see them already…

”No, I’m not going to think about that.”

”Think about what Patty?”

Patrick looked up and saw Gerard and Frank walking towards him.

”Nothing guys, just excited for the vacation! What are you guys going to do?”

Frank shrugged.

”I’m staying here. My uncle and aunt always go away and I sit bored at the house so yeah.”

”I’m staying too.”

Frank looked surprised so Patrick guessed that he had no idea about Gerard’s plans.

”Well I hope you guys have a…”

”PRINCESSES!”

Patrick was cut off by several guys running up to them and landing on their knees in front of them.

”Please lovely Princesses, favor us with one more smile so that we may cherish it while we are away from you these long weeks ahead.”

”Are they serious?”

Patrick looked from the boys to Frank who was wide-eyed. Gerard placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Yes Frankie, we go through this for each vacation so let’s just give them the best sendoff we can.”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair and put on his most winning smile. Even with the short cropped do, he looked every bit the Princess he was.

”On behalf of your Princesses, we hope that you have a safe and happy vacation and come back to us soon.”

The boys covered their eyes as if Gerard’s smile was blinding them.

”Please Princess Gee, can we have a picture so that we don’t forget your beautiful visage?”

”Oh yes and Princess Frankie and Patty too?”

”Well of…”

”Stop right there!”

Everyone looked up and saw Gabe walking up to them with Spencer and Brendon in tow.

”Gentlemen, if you head to the auditorium, you will have an opportunity to get the perfect picture of our lovely Princesses to tide you over, for a nominal fee of course, dressed in their finery.”

There was the sound of scattering papers and then the hallway was empty except for the six boys. Gabe clapped his hands.

”Come now girls. Off to Ray’s room with you. He has your costumes waiting.”

”Wait! We weren’t working today I thought?!”

”Oh be quiet Patty, it’s more money you will have to take with you on vacation.”

Patrick sighed and trudged behind Gerard and Frank to his feminine doom.

*

*

*

”I feel like a fucking layer cake.”

”Yes, well you all look as delicious as one.”

Gerard giggled as Ray pretended to take a bite out of his shoulder. Patrick caught the barest moment of Ray’s mouth connecting to Gerard skin and Gerard jumping, but then he was hit in the head with a parasol by Frank.

”Don’t you know that it is bad luck to open an umbrella indoors?”

”Well it’s a good think that it’s not open then huh?”

Patrick rolled his eyes at Frank and turned back to Gerard and Ray…who were gone now. He turned back to Frank who shrugged at him.

”Maybe he needed to adjust Gee’s dress a bit.”

”Well your and mine were fine.”

The door to the fabric room opened and Ray and Gerard emerged. Gerard’s skin was flush and Ray’s perfect fro was not so perfect.

”Are you ladies ready?”

Patrick just shrugged it off and grabbed his parasol from Frank.

”Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

*

*

*

The flashes were making Patrick’s head hurt and he swears he went blind half an hour ago, but the pictures keep coming. When he looks in the back he can see Brendon and Spencer collecting money for the privilege of photographing them with their phones. Also bigger fees for the professional 8 x 10 glosses that they can get after the holiday. He sighed.

”Don’t they realize that they are going home to real girls?”

”Oh Patrick quit it and hold still.”

Patrick held back the urge to stick his tongue out at Gerard and kept his pose. He was standing to Frank’s left holding his parasol over his left shoulder with the deep green lace towards the audience. Frank was sitting on a chair with his closed in front of his as he leaned on the handle. Gerard was behind him also standing, but with one hand on Frank’s chair back and one leg in the air in a fun flirty pose. Gerard had the most difficult pose, but it suited the off the shoulder style dress that Ray made for him. Frank’s dress has a soft rose in the center of his breast bone in red surrounded by black lace. Patrick’s own dress was the simplest out of them all, but he liked that style. He looked out into the audience and among the boys was Pete. He was not taking any pictures, but he was standing with the boy that Patrick saw him with in the hall that day. The other boy opened up his phone and turned aiming at Gerard…that’s right, it was his brother, and took on picture than put it away. After that they made their way out of the room. Patrick watched them walk past the table without stopping to pay for the picture. Not that Patrick cared, but no one even tried to stop them. Maybe it was because he was related to Gerard.

    

”All right boys, show is over. Please give our Princesses a round of applause for their time and effort.”

”The room erupted and they took their bows and headed backstage to bypass them audience leaving and headed back to Ray’s room.”

”Thank God that’s over! I am looking forward to three weeks of no corsets!”

”Oh Patty, it is not that bad.”

Frank stood as Gerard unzipped his dress and he pushed it down to reveal his custom made corset.

”Here, turn around and I will unzip you.”

”But what about Gerard?”

”I got him.”

Patrick saw Ray stroll up and stand behind Gerard reaching up to take his zipper down. Patrick then turned around for Frank to undo him. When Patrick turned around Ray was on his knees behind Gerard and Gerard was carefully stepping out of the rest of the dress pooled around his feet while balancing on Ray’s shoulder. He stood there in black floral pattern stockings attached to his custom made corset and low lace strapped heels. Ray looked up and Gerard and smiled as Gerard brought his other foot out and let go of Ray.

    

”Thank you Ray.”

”Don’t mention it Gee.”

Ray stood back up and looked at Gerard. Patrick noticed that with the undergarments and Gerard’s long hair, he could almost be a girl.

”Nice gams there Gee.”

Patrick turned to the door and saw Pete and the Gerard’s brother entering. He quickly pulled the shoulders of his dress back up holding it for dear life. Gerard’s brother walked right up to him and pulled out his phone.

”It’s a good picture Gee.”

Gerard leaned in to look at it and smiled.

”Yeah, nice job Mikes. Oh have you met Frankie yet? Frankie, this is my little brother Mikey. Mikey this is our newest princess Frankie.”

”Nice to meet you.”

Frank extended his hand, but Mikey just shrugged.

”You look good in red.”

”Oh…uh, thanks.”

”Don’t mind Mikey, he’s kind of anti social.”

Frank nodded and Mikey leaned up and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

”You coming home?”

”Nah, Frankie is staying here so I thought I would keep him company.”

”All right Gee.”

Mikey grabbed Pete’s wrist and headed for the door.

”See ya Patrick.”

Then they were gone.

”So he is fine with this Gee?”

Patrick looked at Frank when he spoke.

”Yeah, he knows there is only one more year and he has no worries that he would be a Princess. We have different dads so he does not have the feminine look about him.”

”Oh…okay.”

”Gee, I noticed a problem with your garter, will you come with me so I can fix it?”

”Sure Ray. You guys go ahead and head back to the dorms. I will be there when I am done.”

”Okay.”

Ray and Gerard disappeared into the fabric room and Frank and Patrick finished getting undressed and then dressed.

*

*

*

”All right Patrick, take care.”

”Right, see you guys in a few weeks.”

Patrick waved to Frank and Gerard as he left for the bus stop. He had his suitcase, which was proving to be heavier than he thought. He wished it was the kind with wheels.

”Hey there sweetheart, need a lift?”

Patrick looked up from his struggles and saw Pete pull up in a sleek black muscle car. He gunned the motor a bit and brought his sunglasses down to the end of his nose.

”Going my way baby?”

Patrick could not help laughing. Pete stopped the car and got out of it with the motor running. He reached for the suit case and brought it to the back of his car.

”What are you doing?”

”Helping out a damsel in distress.”

Pete popped his trunk and then placed the suitcase inside. He then walked to the passanger door and opened it. Patrick just stared at him.

”Well what are you waiting for Princess, an engraved invitation?”

”Oh, uh right.”

Patrick stepped off the sidewalk and got in the car. Pete closed the door and the hopped into the drivers seat. He pulled the car out onto the road and then gunning the engine took off.

”So where are we going?”

”Well Princess, first I am going to drop you off at home and then Mikey and I are headed to his house.”

”Mikey?”

”Hey.”

Patrick jumped and looked in the rearview mirror. Mikey was slouched in the back seat on his phone texting.

”Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you back there.”

”It’s cool.”

Patrick looked at Pete and Pete just laughed and turned up the radio as they drove off.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”Fuck it’s hot!”

”Sorry man, I should have warned you two and Frankie Princesses don’t swear.”

”Yeah seriously Brian!”

”Fuck you Brian, this is totally an appropriate moment!”

Brain shrugged and walked away from the two standing in the hallway. Frank headed for his room to find something cooler to wear.

”Hey, with the dorms empty we can use the bathing area.”

”Hell yeah, come on Gee, let’s go!”

”Wait, I have to get my supplies!”

Frank stood in the hallway as Gerard went to his room. He quickly darted into his room and grabbed a cleans towel and a pair of shorts to change into. When he came out Gerard was waiting dressed in a blue robe that was shorter than his usual one. He had a little bag with him too.

”What? It was a gift from a friend.”

”Would that friend be Ray?”

Gerard rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed his thoughts.

”He just likes me to dress pretty that’s all. I’m like a life sized doll to him.”

”Yeah, a blow up one.”

Frank didn’t wait for Gerard’s reaction as he took off down the hall and out the doors heading for the main dorms.

*

*

*

”It feels weird that the school is so empty.”

”Yeah, but it’s nice not to need any one guarding the door for us.”

Gerard sighed and sank lower into the cool water.

”As long as we do this each day of vacation, I will be content as a kitten.”

Frank laughed as he watched the bliss in his friend’s eyes.

”You really like being a Princess don’t you?”

Gerard opened one eye at Frank.

”It has it’s perk. Like all these items were gifts for my birthday.”

”Doesn’t it feel weird getting gifts from strange boys when you did not give them anything in return.”

Gerard sits up, the water cascading off his shoulders and chest now.

”Oh, but I do give them something. I give them this.”

”Gerard flourished a hand towards his body.”

”I give them the fantasy of what it is like to be with me.”

”Is it fantasy to all of them?”

Gerard smiles softly.

”Despite what you have seen, Ray and I have done nothing really intimate.”

”So how far have you gone then?”

”Frankie! A Princess does not kiss and tell!”

”Well right now you are not a Princess and you have not kissed me.”

”Humph, I am always a Princess.”

Gerard stood up and reached for his towel displaying his perfect milky white ass to Frank. He stepped out of the over sized bathing vessel and turned to Frank with the towel held against his chest center, hanging down and covering his cock.

”It’s mostly touching okay. Like once or twice we did mutual hand jobs, but noting else. I just like to be touched that’s all and Ray understands that and asks for nothing more.”

Frank leaned his arms on the side of the bath and lay his chin on it watching Gerard dry himself off.

”*sigh* It sounds kind of nice.”

Gerard slips on a pair of boys bikini briefs. He turns to Frank and smiles.

”It really is.”

*

*

*

”Hey Gee, you got a phone call.”

Frank and Gerard were laying on his bed reading when Brian popped his head in the room. Gerard stood up and slipped into his slippers. He still had not taken the robe off from the bath. Frank was curious. Why didn’t they just call his cell…oh right it’s in his room and they were in... Frank’s curiosity go the best of him. He got up and quietly went down the hallway to where the house phone was. He stopped when he heard Gerard’s voice.

”No mom, I’m good.”

”Yes, send him my best wishes.”

”Yup you too…bye.”

Frank quickly turned to the water fountain and took a drink as Gerard came around the corner.

”Eavesdropping Iero?”

”What? NO! I just wanted a drink.”

Gerard stepped up to Frank and trapped him between the corner and the water fountain. He pressed in close and ran a finger down Frank’s bare chest as he whispered in his ear.

”Oh and did you find something to quench your thirst Frankie?”

”Well…I…uh…”

Gerard leaned back out and looked at Frank smirking.

”Though so.”

He then pulled away and sauntered down the hallway swaying his hips and entered his room and closed the door.

”What the fuck was that?”

Frank’s voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke. He pushed away from the wall and stood there for a moment. In that moment he realized that he was really pissed. He stormed down the hallway to Gerard’s room and shoved the door open.

”Gerard, what the fu…”

Gerard was standing in the middle of his bedroom with his robe half off his body like he was in the middle of taking it off or putting it on. His pose had one knee bent slightly and he turned his head to look at Frank.

”Yes Frankie?”

He continued to slip his robe off and drop it on a nearby chair. He stood with his back to Frank and walked over to his drawers. Frank watched as he chose a tee shirt with no sleeves out of it and a pair of shorts. He then pulled on the shorts wiggling his hips to settle them. They were high cut like girls, but still for boys. He then slipped the tee shirt on and turned back to Frank who had not been able to speak.

  

”Frankie?”

Frank still stood there with his mouth still slightly open at how much like a girl Gerard looked at that moment. Even without the long hair, he still had the feminine features that stood out. Frank felt a soft touch on his face. He focused and saw that Gerard was standing in front of him. He was caressing his face and looking into his eyes. Then Gerard’s closed and his lips were on Frank’s. Frank closed his eyes for getting everything at that moment except the warm press of Gerard’s skin against his own. There was nothing more to it, but it made his heart flutter. When Gerard leaned back again Frank opened his eyes. Gerard smiled at him and then went and sat on his bed. That is when reality came crashing back to Frank.

”What the fuck was that Gerard!?”

”That Frankie was a kiss.”

”I know that, why did you do it?!”

”Cause I felt like it.”

Frank could not believe this boy’s attitude. He watched Gerard pick up a magazine and cross his legs opening it up and reading and article. Frank stomped over to him and pulled the magazine out of his hand.

”That was not very lady like of you Frankie.”

”Frank growled and launched himself at Gerard pinning him to the bed as his climbed on top of the white haired boy and covered his wrists tightly.

”Neither is this behavior.”

Frank felt the urge to slap Gerard for being so blasé about the whole thing when Brian stuck his head in the door.

”Frankie, Princesses don’t rough house.”

”I tried to tell him Brian, but you know boys…”

”What!?”

Gerard pushed Frank off and sat up fixing his shirt and hair.

”What’s up Bri?”

”I’m going to get lunch, you want anything?”

”I don’t know, Frankie do you want anything?”

”Yeah, I want to get the fuck away from you!”

”Frankie, language, but you can come with me if you want.”

”Gladly!”

Frank stormed out of the room and into his own. He grabbed his clothing and got dressed quickly. Brian met him in the hallway and they left the building.

*

*

*

”You know he didn’t used to be like this.”

Brian and Frank were waiting in line for their food order. Frank had still been stewing about what Gerard did to him, confused as to his motives and ashamed that he liked it a little. Brian’s voice brought him out of his stooper.

”Huh?”

”Gee, he didn’t used to be like this.”

”Yeah, I know, he has only been a Princess for the last year.”

”No, not the Princess part, I mean the way he behaves.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, he was pretty quiet and shy in the lower grades. It wasn’t until Elliot came along.”

”Who’s that?”

”Gerard’s younger brother.”

”Wait… I thought that Mikey was Gerard’s younger brother.”

”Nope they have a brother that isn’t even ready for school yet.”

Frank processed this info. Okay so the Way’s have another sibling, what does that have to do with anything?

”When Gerard was in 6th grade his father died. Gerard and his mother handled it pretty hard. Gerard was a mess till he reached 7th grade and he was placed in Mr. Rand’s class. Rand took a shine to the boy because he had gone through the same thing when he was younger. Soon Mr. Rand was a regular at the Way household and Gerard and he became really close. Apparently he also became close with Donna, Gerard’s mom. So close in fact that Rand asked Gerard for permission to date his mom. Gerard wanted to make his mom happy so he said okay. The dated for about a year and when Gerard was 14, they got married and Gerard got Mikey as a step brother. What Gerard never expected was that his mom would get pregnant and Gerard would have a new half sibling. When Elliot was born, Gerard changed. He started to stay at the school more. He changed his dress style and his attitude. In a way he was looking for the attention that he was not receiving at home anymore with a baby around. The senior class president noticed him and that was how he became a Princess last year. He rarely goes home now at all. Mikey does, he has always been fine with Elliot and next year, Elliot will start at the academy. Of course he will be the lowest grade, but still all of them will be in the school. Gerard is not looking forward to this at all.

”Wait…Gerard’s last name is Way and Mikey’s last name is Way. If they have different fathers then why…?”

”Because my brother hyphenated Rand with Way so he could match me and Mikey Way sounds cooler he says.”

Frank jumped as he heard Gerard speak behind them. He turned around and Gerard was standing there looking…very unGerard like. He was dressed very reserved and looking very shy. Frank kind of thought he was adorable.

”I’m sorry about before Frankie.”

”It’s okay Gee, I know you were joking and I’m sorry about my reaction.”

”Friends?”

”Nope.”

Gerard dropped the hand that he extended and started to shuffle away with a quiet ‘oh’. Frank pulled him back and hugged him tightly.

”Best friends.”

Gerard giggled and Brian rolled his eyes as he collected the food.

”Come on ladies, let’s enjoy our feast before we have to go back and suffer again.”

Now Frank giggled and as Gerard slipped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. They made their way behind Brian to a corner table to enjoy the AC while they could.


	5. Princess Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princesses have a stalker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy New Year! ^-^
> 
> I hope you guys are having fun tonight with friends and family!
> 
> So this is just a little filler chapter, before some serious stuff starts happening, cause everyone knows that is what happens in animes half way through. ^0^
> 
> The Princesses come back from an assignment to find an unsettling surprise when they returned. What does this mean for our boys? @~@

 

 

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

_***Frank***_

*swish*

The crowd roared as the team scored another basket. Frank could not help it. He jumped up and down and cheered. He blew a kiss at the player and the player caught it and made the motion of placing it against his heart. That should not have made Frank as happy as it did.

”Our boys seem to be doing well today.”

Frank looked up and saw Gabe and Ryan walking towards them.

”Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?”

”He’s learning the ropes of what it takes to be Student Council President.”

”But I thought only Seniors were able to be President?”

”Yes Frankie, this is true, but Ryan has a legacy here so it is a good chance he will be the exception. I mean he has already been accepted by the whole school so…”

Meanwhile Frank noticed that Ryan was blushing the whole time. Frank tried to steer onto a new topic.

”So how is your summer going?”

”It’s good. Sorry to have to interrupt your summer fun for activities and Princess duties.”

”Oh that’s okay, I mean Gee and I were just hanging out here doing nothing anyway.”

”Speak for yourself.”

Patrick was grumbling at the other end. Gerard nudged him in the ribs and he scowled more.

”Come on Patty, you know the rules. Summer vacation or not, we still have Princess duties to perform.”

”And besides, don’t you like the new outfits we were given?”

Frank did a little twirl as the short chiffon dress grazed his thighs. Thankfully they had no stockings for this one. It would have made them too sticky. They all had matching black shoes and lace chokers. It was a simple outfit for a simple summer day.

”I wish Ray was here though. We never got a chance to thank him for making these while he was gone.”

There was a sadness in Gerard’s voice that Frank picked up on, but no one else really noticed it. He patted Gerard lightly on the shoulder and smiled at him.

*

*

*

”Good job ladies, you can go change now.”

”Thank God!”

Frank followed Gerard and Patrick as they made their way to the Home Ec. Room. Patrick was practically skipping. Frank knew that he was excited to go back home to his girlfriend again.

”Hey, did one of you leave the door open?”

Patrick looked back at Gerard, but Gerard shook his head no along with Frank. Patrick shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

”HOLY SHIT!

The room was filled with roses. They cascaded all over the floor and buried the boy’s clothing underneath.

”Why would anyone want to…”

”STOP!”

Pete ran up to Patrick and grabbed his shoulder.

”Don’t go in there, you don’t know if he is still there.”

”Who?”

”Your stalker.”

”Stalker!?”

Mikey walked up and hugged Gerard.

”Hey Mikes, what are you and Pete doing here?”

”We came to watch the game.”

Pete lightly pushed Patrick back and then stepped into the room. It was still dark so he turned on the lights. Now that the roses were illuminated, it showed that there were three different colors.

”Someone is sure trying to get your attention.”

”Well it worked!”

Pete walked around checking the classroom out while Mikey stayed with the boys, still not letting go of his older brother. When Pete was sure the place was empty, he motioned for everyone to come in. Frank dug under the roses and found his and Gerard’s clothing. He handed the shorts and tank top to Gerard and Mikey helped him get out of his dress.

 

Frank’s was the easiest so he was able to wiggle out. He looked up and saw Pete offer to unzip Patrick and Patrick blushed as he turned around. Frank quietly wondered what that was about. The boys got dressed quickly and as soon as Patrick was dressed he left the room.

”Where’s he going?”

”Probably to call his girlfriend.”

Pete raised an eye brow to this news.

”He’s really gone for her huh?”

”I don’t know about that. I mean he seems happy, but I wonder if it is because it is expected of him.”

Pete walked back over to Mikey and pulled him in by the waist. Mikey leaned his head on Pete’s shoulder. Frank felt a little tug at his heart. He wished he had something like that. At that moment Gabe and the rest of the student council showed up followed by Patrick.

”Patrick told us what happened. Is everyone alright?”

”Yeah Gabe , we are fine.”

”Well I am canceling all Princess duties until we figure out who is doing this.”

The boys were surprised, but agreed. Frank and Gerard were escorted by Brendon and Spencer to the dorms and Dallon saw Patrick safely to a taxi to get back to his home. Everyone was quiet trying to figure out why.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”What are we going to do Gee? It’s been three days and nothing, plus we have a game coming up on Friday.”

”I don’t know Frankie. I mean it doesn’t seem like the person means us harm…I mean roses are not dangerous.”

”True, but…I don’t know.”

”You are pretty freaked out about this huh Frankie?”

Frank didn’t say anything and Gerard got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to Frank. He pulled him in and Frank buried his face in Gerard’s chest. Gerard stroked his hair lightly and sighed. It was going to be a long summer of this kept up.

*

*

*

”I don’t care Gabe. Frankie and I are not sitting around anymore. We have a game to cheer for and we are not letting the boys down.”

Gabe smiled and then popped a dramatic pose.

”Oh Gee, you make an old Princess like me so proud of you.”

”Oh fuck off Gabe.”

”Frankie! Princesses do not curse!”

Frank laughed and it made Gerard laugh. He was happy that Frank was not freaked out anymore.

”You know, you could always lay a trap for this guy.”

Everyone turned around and saw Pete in the doorway with both Mikey and Patrick. Patrick walked in and hugged Gerard and Frank. He then looked at Gabe.

”We need to go to work so that we can catch this guy red handed.”

”Patty…”

Gabe smiled and then nodded.

”Alright, we will do it! Go get your uniforms on!”

*

*

*

The game was amazing and their boys won again. Now the trap was being set. The boys went for a walk in the school garden. They sat on the bench and drank from their bottles of water.

”Do you think this will work?”

”It has to, it just has too!”

Suddenly there was a rustling behind them and then a commotion. Pete and Gabe jumped out of the bushes with a guy in their grips. He had a camera with him.

”What do you think you are doing you pedophile!”

”Pedophile? What are you talking about?”

”You perving on our Princesses!”

”Perving? No, you got it all wrong!”

”Then what are you doing here?”

The guy took out a card and handed it to Gabe. Gabe read it and then looked at the guy.

”Talent scout?”

”Yeah! I saw your girls at a game last week and I knew that I had to have them for my agency!”

”Wait…you want to represent them?”

”Yes, these girls would be perfect as models and…”

”Pete, our friend here to the conference room for a little talk.”

Pete dragged the guy off sputtering, but then Gerard stopped them.

”Wait, so why the roses?”

”Roses? I don’t know anything about any roses.”

”But I…”

”Ah, my Princesses. Looking lovely as always in my creations.”

Everyone turned and saw Ray standing there with three bouquets of roses. He handed the peach colored ones to Patrick and then yellow ones to Frank. Finally he gave white roses to Gerard. He then stepped back and sighed.

”Yes yes yes! Oh it’s perfect! I knew it would work!”

Everyone just stared at Ray.

”The roses were yours?”

”Of course! I had an idea for a new outfit, but I couldn’t visualize it. Then I was walking by a florist they were getting rid of a surplus of roses from a wedding and I offered to take them off their hands. This way I was able see for my creations! Wait till you see them, you are going to love them!”

The boys just gaped at Ray and then Patrick started to laugh. Gerard and Frank looked at him and then they joined him.

”Thank God the summer is almost over and we can go back to normal again. “

The boys walked back to the dorms still laughing and wondering what the next adventure will bring them.


	6. You Can Pick Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hi, I’m Gee, Frankie’s boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I kind of dragged on this chapter because I was concentrating on school this week. I wanted to make sure I did really well this week since I had trouble last week from being sick. :(
> 
> This one is kind of short to set up for a more serious chapter because it would not be an anime with out the serious chapter. ^0^
> 
> The boys return from summer vacation. Just so you know that does not indicate the end of the school year in Japan in some schools. Naturally they are greeted by their adoring student body who is a little overwhelming as usual, especially for poor Patrick. Luckily Pete and Mikey are around to help out. ^-^
> 
> We also meet a member of Frank's family, but things are not always as they seem. @~@

 

 

 

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

_***Frank***_

“Morning Frankie, Morning Gee.”

”Morning Ryan, how was the rest of your vacation?”

”It was good. Spent time with my family mostly between working with Gabe.”

”He is pretty determined for you to take his place huh?”

”Yeah, he kind of is.”

The three boys walked down the hall to their first class.

”Anyone seen Patrick today?”

”No, not since last night when he dragged to the dorms.”

”Yeah, he must have had a great time with his girlfriend.”

”Actually he was with us.”

The boys stopped walking as they heard voices behind them. Frank looked and saw Pete and Mikey walking behind them. Mikey looked at Gerard, but Gerard looked away.

”Missed you at the house Gee.”

”Yeah, sorry, just didn’t want to leave Frankie alone you know?”

”Yeah, sure.”

Frank could tell there was a whole other conversation going on that no one else understood.

”PRINCESSES!”

Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of boys who had fallen onto their knees.

”It has been so long since we have seen your beautiful visage. Please bestow a smile or a kind word on your lowly admirers.”

”What’s going on Gee?”

Gerard leaned in to whisper in Frank’s ear.

”These are the guys who tried to get girlfriends and dates over the summer and failed.”

”Oh!”

Frank looked at Gerard and he nodded. They both cleared their throats and then lit their faces up with the most dazzling smiles.

”Welcome back boys! We missed you too!”

Gerard winked at them and Frank waved. The boys swooned and then cheered.

”Yes! We can face the new semester now with courage and dignity!”

Some started to cry and some held their arms over their eyes as if the smiles had blinded them. Soon they all left for their classes and it was just the four of them again.

”Wow, that was…”

Gerard shrugged at Pete.

”It’s part of the job.”

”Yeah, but you have no costumes on.”

”That is for the teams and activities, the rest of the school just kind of accepts them as the Princesses, even in school uniforms.”

”That is a power that requires great control.”

”Of course it does! That is why they have me!”

Gabe sauntered up to them with Brendon, Dallon, and Spencer in tow.

”Good morning my beautiful girls. Meeting in five in the council room. Ryan you will come of course. Has anyone seen Patty?”

Frank watched Gerard think about it and then smirk.

”Well if he went through anything like we did just now, he has been accosted by the returning students.”

”Oh dear, poor Patrick!”

Ryan looked really worried. They all knew that Patrick did not know how to fend the boys off as well as Gerard and Frank could.

”We’ll go look for him and bring him to the council room.”

”Good man Pete, off you two go.”

Mikey and Pete took off down the hall. Frank shook his head.

”Patrick needs to learn to say no.”

Everyone nodded and then headed to the room.

_***Patrick***_

*puff puff puff*

”Please don’t let them find me.”

Patrick whispered to himself as he hid in a small corner behind a set of lockers. He was tired of running. It started with one or two boys and he was able to handle them, but then more came and more and finally he just took off. Why did they want to see him so much? He was not even in his outfits! He looked just like one of them…right?

”Maybe she went this way?”

She? They called him she! If Patrick had any courage, he would have gotten up and gave them a piece of his mind, but he was a coward at heart.

”Just like a girl.”

”What was that? Did you hear it?’

Patrick clasped his hand over his mouth. He was stupid to say anything, now they were going to find him and…he had no idea what they would do, but he knew it could not be good.

”Hey guys, I saw her heading to the second floor.”

”Wow, thanks man!”

”No problem, if you hurry you can catch her.”

There was a sound of stampeding feet and then nothing.

”You can come out not Patrick, they’re gone.”

Patrick recognized the voice of Pete. He slowly stood up from behind the lockers and peered out.

”Are they really gone?’

”Yup.”

Patrick shuffled out and he heard a gasp. It was not Pete though, it was Mikey. Mikey who never really said anything. Patrick must have looked a sight because he could not figure out why else Mikey would have made that sound.

”Wow, they worked you over good didn’t they?”

Patrick looked at his uniform and how disheveled it was. His hair was a mess also. He was missing a shoe.

”Yeah, I guess.”

Patrick sniffed and was surprised to feel a tear fall. Why did he have to be so fragile. Suddenly he was wrapped up in someone’s arms.

”They need to treat you nicer.”

Mikey whispered into Patrick’s neck and that broke the dam. Patrick started to cry and felt Pete step in front of him and hug him. The three of them stood there together until Patrick’s tears ran dry. Patrick looked up and Pete ran a thumb under his eye.

”Better now?”

”I think so.”

”Good, let’s get you cleaned up then.”

Pete stepped back and let Mikey take over guiding Patrick to the dorms.

*

*

*

Everyone was quiet when Patrick opened the door to the council room. Frank and Gerard jumped up and ran over to him.

”Patrick! Oh God, where were you, we were worried!”

”I had a little trouble with some students, but I am alright now.”

Patrick walked in past the boys and sat on the sofa. He was blushing red and Gabe quirked an eyebrow.

”Well there you guys go. He’s safe and sound just like we promised.”

Pete stood with Mikey in the doorway.

”Thank you Pete and you too Mikey.”

”Sure. Later Patrick, Gee.”

Pete and Mikey left and everyone settled again.

”So, welcome back my Princesses. We have a lot to cover this semester so I hope you are ready to cheer your little hearts out. Also it is almost time for the school festival and you guys will be performing in a little play to start the festivities.”

The Princesses collectively groaned and that seemed to cue the knock on the door. Ray burst in without waiting for anyone to tell him to enter.

”Ah my beautiful babies! I finished my creations for you! Come and see!”

Ray grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him up. Frank and Patrick followed behind. Ray was whispering something to Gerard and it made Gerard smile and laugh.

”About time Ray! Congratulations! I am really happy for you! “

They enter the room and see their outfits on the mannequins. Even Patrick is impressed.

”Wow Ray, you out did yourself!”

”Thanks guys!”

They all move towards their outfits and begin to take them off.

”So I will leave you ladies to handle this yourself.”

Unusual for Ray, he begins to leave the room.

”Hey Ray, aren’t you concerned if they will fit?”

Ray looks at Patrick and then at Gerard.

”I think they will fit just fine. See you ladies on the tennis court.”

Ray left and Frank turned to Gerard.

”What did Ray tell you?”

”Oh! He got a girlfriend over the summer.”

”Awww that’s nice.”

Patrick went to grab his tights and saw Frank and Gerard look at each other. Something exchanged, but Patrick had no idea what it was. He shrugged and started getting dressed.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”That was a great match!”

”It was and the guys really gave it their all!”

”Who knew tennis could be so interesting!”

The boys stopped a moment and Gerard bent down to adjust his shoes. Patrick was fixing his tights when someone approached.

    

”Frankie?”

”Ye…?”

Frank stopped short. Not that voice. Not her.

”Frankie!”

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

”You didn't come home for the summer! I missed you so much!”

”Yeah, well I had other plans and…”

”Frankie, what are you wearing?”

        

Now she stepped back and looked.

”Why are you dressed like these girls?”

Frank had no words. Fortunately Gerard stepped in.

”It’s for a school activity.”

”Oh.”

”And you are?”

She looked at him. Here it comes.

”Oh, Frankie didn't tell you about me? Hi, I’m Tamari and I am his fiancé.”

That was it, he had to stop this.

”This is my cousin Tamari and we are not engaged.”

”But we should be Frankie! You know it! We belong together!”

This is why he left . This is why he stayed away. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it.

”Well that’s a relief to hear otherwise Frankie here would be a polygamist.”

Frank looked up when Gerard spoke. He had this gleam in his eye of mischief. Frank was truly scared.

”What are you talking about, who are you?”

”Hi, I’m Gee, Frankie’s boyfriend.”

Gerard held his hand out, but Tamari recoiled.

”No you’re not. Frankie isn't gay.”

”No sweetheart he’s not…but he is bi.”

”No that’s not true! Frankie has never gone out with another guy before!”

”Well maybe he has not met the right one.”

Gerard was completely calm as he spoke moving closer to Frank. Patrick just kind of stood there and stared.

”It’s the dress! That’s it, you tricked him! He must have thought you were a girl at the time!”

”Oh no, I assure you he knows I’m a boy. After all we bathe together.”

Now Tamari stepped back.

”I don’t believe you!”

”Oh you need proof then?”

Gerard smirked and stepped fully up to Frank’s side. He lifted one leg and ran it against Frank’s body. He then turned Frank’s head and looked into his eyes.

”Frankie, kiss me like you did last night.”

”Gee…”

”Frankie…”

Frank was spellbound. He could not stop himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard placed a hand behind his neck and turned their head’s slightly . Gerard became daring after that and licked Frank’s bottom lip. This surprised Frank, which apparently Gerard was counting on because he slipped his tongue in. Now the simple kiss became something more and Frank felt his eyes clothing. He slipped one arm around Gerard’s waist and the other hand gripped his thigh and held it against him. Frank forgot about Patrick and his cousin. All he could sense was Gerard. The smell of the perfume he wore when in uniform, the feel of his lace covered thigh, the sound of his heart beating quickly, and when the kiss broke and he opened his eyes he saw into Gerard’s.

    

”She’s gone.”

Patrick brought Frank back from Gerard land with his voice. Frank looked and indeed Tamari was nowhere to be seen.

”Good, well that worked this time, but it won’t hold her for long. She will be back.”

”How do you know?”

”Cause she really believes she is in love with Frank.”

Frank was too in shock to say anything.

”Um Frankie…you can let go of me now.”

Frank realized that he still had Gerard pulled against him and was still gripping his thigh.

”Oh, I’m sorry.”

Frank let go and Gerard took his leg back and fixed his dress.

”No worries Frankie. Now, back to work ladies, we were due at the basketball game 15 min. ago.”

*

*

*

_***Patrick***_

”So Tamari went home then?”

”No, I figured you had no idea.”

”No uncle, I don’t blame you.”

”Yes, I will be fine. Goodbye.”

Frank hung up the phone and walked back to his room. Patrick came from around the corner, no longer interested in calling his girlfriend. Frank was really hurting over this situation. Patrick made his way out of the dorm and to the little park. He sighed as he slid under the same tree that he talked to Pete under.

”I wonder if being a Princess right now is too stressful for him.”

”Nah, I actually think that it helps. It gets his mind off the situation.”

Patrick looked up and saw Gerard walking up the hill with Ryan.

”Hey Patrick, you look worried.”

”I kind of over heard a conversation that Frank had with his uncle.”

”Eavesdropping huh?”

”No! I was gong to call my girlfriend and he was on the phone! I went to say something, but the conversation sounded so personal that I think if he knew I heard any of it, he would be upset. He was upset enough on the phone, but numb too you know?”

”Yeah, I can’t imagine what he is going through.”

”Don’t worry about Frank guys. When he is ready to talk about it with you he will, but until then, let’s just make things as normal as possible.”

”That makes sense. Thanks Ryan.”

”No problem guys.”

”Hey everyone, what’s going on? Meeting of the minds?”

Frank walked up the hill to everyone.

”No, complete coincidence. Patrick here was sitting when Ryan and I came over the hill on our way to get a snack.”

”That sounds like a good idea, I could use one. Care to join us Patrick.”

”Sure why not.”

The boys made their way chatting and laughing to the café. Patrick had to admit that this was one of the coolest perks of them all. They all grabbed a snack and then made their way to a table. The students that were there all offered their seats and like a dutiful Princesses they were, they smiled and waved at them. They were enjoying their snacks when Gabe came in with Ray.

”There you ladies are! I need you for your fitting for the next set of events!”

The boys rose and headed over to the economics room with Gabe and Ray. Suddenly Gabe stopped as they were passing by the main gates. There was a black car in the drive.

”Excuse me ladies, but I need to address this.”

Gabe walked toward the car and as they continued on the way, Patrick could not help. But wonder, who was in the car and why Gabe was concerned.


	7. What Are Friends For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’ll always be there for you Frankie. What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have like zero excuses for taking so long to update this fic. I mean yeah I had school, but i was updating others so why not this one right? Basically i was blocked and lazy. Every chance i had to update it, I chose to write something else. Bad Queen of Tease. *smack smack* :(
> 
> Anyway here is a chapter where you finally get to see some long awaited Frerard! I hope that makes up for it at least! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

_***Time Stamp: One Day Ago***_

”So I plan on going over to the Academy and checking the place out for myself.”

”Very Good Mr. Bryar and make sure that you make sure that our treasures are being taken good care of.”

”Yes, I am intrigued at this treasure that you speak of. It must be something amazing because of how outstanding the Academies sports teams have been doing this year. Well then gentleman, I shall see you at the next meeting. “

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

_***Gabe***_

 

”There you ladies are! I need you for your fitting for the next set of events!”

 

The boys rose and headed over to the economics room with Gabe and Ray. Suddenly Gabe stopped as they were passing by the main gates. There was a black car in the drive.

 

”Excuse me ladies, but I need to address this.”

Gabe moved swiftly as he would recognize the Academies vehicles anywhere. Whoever was inside must have been important. He was told that someone from the board would be visiting soon, but had no idea who that was. As he approached the driver opened the door and a young man in a smart suit stepped out.

”Hello and welcome to the Academy, I am Gabriel Saporta, senior and Student Body President.”

Gabe extended his hand and the young man shook it.

”Robert Bryar from the board, nice to meet you, I have heard great things about your school and have come to see it for myself.”

The two men began to make their way from the gates to the quad.

”Well we are happy to have you. You have picked a wonderful time to come; we are having our School Festival. We have it in two sessions. The first is just for the students and the second is for the families. We find this easier so that we can test out the activates and see if they would go over well with public. It saves us a lot of future problems.”

”Well that’s good. So What kind of activates do you do for the student body?”

”We have the usual maid cafes and haunted houses and the like that all schools have, but we have a unique exercise that results is strategy, exercise, mental capacity, and good sportsmanship.”

”Well this I need to see!”

”In do time, they are still setting up for it, meanwhile, I will give you a tour of the campus.”

”Very well, lead the way.”

_***Frank***_

”Tell me again why we are doing this?”

”Cause it raises money for school and helps out our academics program.”

”I know that Gee, I meant why are _we_ doing this?”

”Cause we are Princesses and it is our duty.”

”Fuck.”

Frank laughed as Patrick dropped on his back in the middle of the grass. Gerard admonished him for his language and Patrick gave him the finger.

”If Frankie can do it, so can I.”

Patrick stuck his tongue out at Gee and then flopped down again.

”So how does this work again?”

Frank turned away from Patrick in favor of Gerard.

”It’s simple, each section of the card requires the student to do a task in order to collect a stamp. So with the Professors, they have to answer a question from each one to get each of their stamps. “

”And for us?”

”They have to find us to get our stamp, which is a lipstick kiss.”

Frank was trying to pay attention to what Gerard was saying, but he kept focusing on his lips and the kiss that they shared the other day in order the chase away his cousin. Frank could just not forget it. Gerard kissed him with such intensity that Frank was swept up into it. He kept reminding himself that Gee did it for a reason, not because wanted to.

”Frank? Frankie?”

”Huh, what?”

”I said are you ready? We need to go get into costume.”

”Oh yeah, sure Gee. Well actually, I could use a shower before everything.”

”Yeah, me too.”

Patrick sat up and stretched.

”Okay, so let’s head back to the dorms then.”

The three got up and started on their journey. As they walked they saw Gabe talking to a guy in a suit.

”I wonder if that was the guy in the car earlier?”

”Could be. Come on let’s hurry.”

They arrived at the dorms and surprised Brian.

”Hey, what are you girls doing back here?”

”We wanted to shower and freshen up before getting into costume.”

”Okay, did you let Gabe know?”

”He’s busy walking around with some stuffed shirt.”

”Frankie!”

”What, it’s true!”

”Anyway, we are going to hit the showers, if anyone is looking for us.”

Each boy headed to their rooms to get ready. Frank was the first to emerge with his bucket of bath stuff and simple red bathrobe. Patrick was next.

”Nice robe, is it new?”

”Yeah, it was a gift from Pete and Mikey. Pete go upset when he saw the last robe I had and…”

”Wait, when did Pete get to see your robe?”

”I hung out with them and we went swimming.”

”Ah, okay.”

Frank got the idea that there was more to that story when Patrick looked away and blushed, but he did not push him. Then Gerard finally emerged from his room, bath basket under his arm and dressed in his own robe.

”Bout time princess.”

”Hey, perfection takes time!”

Gerard held his head high as they walked down the hall to the bathing room.

”So who’s going first?”

”You guys can, I like to take longer in the shower.”

Frank and Patrick shrugged and put their stuff down. They both disrobed and stepped under the shower sprays. Frank quickly washed since he preferred to be in the bath for longer. After washing his hair he went to grab his back brush and realized he did not have it.

”Shit.

”What’s up Frankie?”

”I left my back brush in the room.”

”Want to borrow mine?”

”Nah, I’ll just wash his back for him.”

Gerard stood up and disrobed. He stepped up to Frank and took the sponge from his basket.

”Gee you don’t have to…”

”It’s okay Frankie, I want to.”

Frank turned around so that Gerard could not see his face as he made contact with Frank’s skin with the sponge. Patrick finished next to him and turned the spigot off. He stepped away and hopped into the bathtub. Frank was grateful for this because as Gerard ran the sponge over his back, he could feel himself getting hard. He just hoped that Gerard would not notice. Gerard was humming as he moved up and down Frank’s back stopping just above his tail bone.

”How’s that Frankie?”

”G-G-Good Gee, thanks.”

Gerard’s hand stilled on Frank’s back with the sponge. He brought his free hand up and touched Frank’s shoulder.

”You okay Frankie?”

There was such concern in Gerard’s voice that it made Frank’s problem even worse.

”All right guys, I’m done. I am going to get dressed and meet you in the lobby.”

Frank was happy that Patrick was pretty oblivious. He slipped on his robe and gathered his stuff and left the room. Now it was just Frank and Gerard…alone. Gerard squeezed Frank’s shoulder, but Frank still would not turn around.

”Frankie, tell me what’s wrong please?”

Now Frank turned his face to Gerard’s so scared that Gerard would see everything in his eyes.

”N-Nothing Gee, I’m good, just cold…”

”Oh, well then let’s get you in the tub.”

Gerard stepped back so that Frank could rinse off and took his place under the other shower Patrick vacated. Frank quickly rinsed off and slipped into the tub, his semi still in existence. He watched as Gerard let the water run over his porcelain skin and then lather up his body with his scented soaps. They were musky and heady and too much for Frank to handle. He moved to the corner and tried to tamp down his hard on, but it did not work. He tried to think of his cousin, but that only brought him back to kiss and that was so not going to work in reverse. Frank made the mistake of touching his cock to try and push it down. He let out a low groan and then panicked that Gerard heard it. He looked and saw that Gerard was absorbed in washing his hair. Frank made the further bad decision of touching himself and before he realized it, he was practically playing with his cock with Gerard a few feet away. He wanted to let go, he should have let go, but it felt too good. Frank let his eyes slip closed for just a moment with the memory of Gerard’s leg pressed against his thighs. His possessive hand on his neck and his tongue slipping past his lips…

_”Frankie…”_

The way he whispered his name.

_”Frankie…”_

Frank shivered as the memory of his warm breath ghosted over his neck.

”Frankie…”

It all felt so real, felt like it could be happening to him all over again.

”Frankie…”

Frank suddenly realized that it was not his memory anymore. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to realize that the shower had stopped running. That he was not alone in the tub anymore. That it was not just his hand on himself, nor was it just his breath mixing in the air.

”Frankie…”

”Gee…I…”

”Shhhh…”

Frank was actually grateful for Gerard’s instructions. He felt his hand being moved and Gerard’s fully took over. He felt himself being pushed on the underwater bench and Gerard straddling his hips. Then he gasped as Gerard’s cock slid next to his and were fisted together. Gerard leaned in and licked and nibbled at his neck and instead of a moan, words poured out of Frank’s mouth.

”Oh God Gee, couldn’t stop thinking of you after that kiss.”

”Yeah? Tell me about it Frankie.”

”You lips, so soft on mine and the way your thigh felt in my hands.”

”Do you want to feel me again?”

”Please, yes.”

The no more words were spoken as Gerard closed his mouth over Frank’s. The kiss was better than the one they shared that day because it was for no one, but themselves. Gerard licked at Frank’s lips and he parted them so that their tongues would meet. It was soft and sensual and perfect. Now Gerard’s hand was picking up the pace under the water and Frank was moaning into Gerard’s mouth as he felt himself move closer to his orgasm. Hey, he was young, it never lasted long. Gerard must have sense something because he let go of his own cock and moved down to squeeze the base.

”Not yet Frankie.”

Frank groaned in frustration, but Gerard was now encouraging him to get out of the water and sit on the edge of the tub against the wall. Frank did and blushed as his member stood proudly as he left the water. When he sat down Gerard moved between his legs and kissed his stomach. Frank giggled and Gerard smiled. Then he took Frank into his mouth.

”Oh fuck Gee!”

Gerard was really good at this. He knew where to lick and suck and all the places to tease Frank to the best heights of ecstasy.

”Gee…please…”

Frank didn’t know what he was asking for or if he sounded good begging, he just had to concentrate on not lifting his hips up.

”You can fuck my mouth Frankie, it’s okay.”

Frank nearly lost it then. He groaned at how hot it all sounded and canted his hips up at Gerard’s request. Now it was Gerard’s turn to moan and it made Frank feel deliriously powerful that he made Gerard make that noise. He continued to fuck Gerard’s mouth until he felt himself getting really close. He tried to warn Gerard, but then Gerard did something with his tongue that caused Frank to lose his ability to speak and he was cumming in Gerard’s mouth. Gerard pulled off and the rest of Frank’s cum his face and chin. Now Frank opened his eyes more than just a slit and he groaned. Gerard looked so good covered in his cum.

”Feel better now?”

”I…”

”Hey guys, you almost done, Patrick is getting impatient.”

Brian knocked on the door, but didn’t open it.

”Yeah Bri, we will be out in a second. Just tell Patty to head to the sewing room without us.”

”All right, I will escort him.”

Brian left and Frank sunk into the warm water and sighed. Gerard used the water to clean his face off and then he stepped out of the water and offered Frank his hand.

”Wait, what about you?”

Frank looked down at Gerard’s cock, but it was soft. Did he not get turned on by what happened?

”It’s cool, I took care of myself while I was taking care of you. You can owe me next time.”

Next time…he said next time. So this was not just a onetime thing. The relief washed visibly over Frank’s face and Gerard smiled and pulled him into a hug.

”I’ll always be there for you Frankie. What are friends for?”

Friends…well Frank can’t really expect anything else right.?

”Yeah Gee.”

They hugged a few more minutes standing there naked when Gerard separated them smiling.

”Now let’s go get our costumes and give this student body a “run” for their money.”

Frank laughed and grabbed his robe as Gerard slipped his on. They gathered their bathing stuff and made their way to their rooms to get dressed.


	8. The End of the Princesses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You wanna what?!”
> 
> ”Get rid of this silly program. No one should ever be forced into a dress or to dress like a girl.”
> 
> ”But we weren’t forced!”
> 
> ”Oh yeah, and what about you Patrick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man it's been a while for this one huh? Almost a full year! @~@
> 
> I figured out that it was not that I had writers block with this fic, it's that the anime had soooo many plot bunnies that I could not decide which ones to use so I just didn't use any. Now I am back in the game! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy Guys! ^-^

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

”Polka dots?”

”Yes! I wanted to go for a retro look the stage show!”

”Well they certainly are interesting.”

”Do you not like them?”

Ray’s lip quivered and bit and Gerard walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Not at all, they are lovely, right girls?”

Both Frank and Patrick stiffened at the warning in Gerard’s voice.

”Right, lovely.”

”Yeah, of course!”

”So that is for next week, what about today's outfits?”

”Ah! I will be right back!”

Ray ran off and Frank leaned into Patrick.

”Is it me or is he a little too excited for this one?”

Patrick nodded and then Gerard turned back to them and smiled.

”What are we talking about girls?”

”Wondering who that suit is that Gabe was talking to earlier.”

”Yeah, he seemed pretty official, like from the school and stuff.”

”Okay ladies, here we are!”

”Oh.”

”My.”

”God!”

Gorgeous aren’t they? Now hurry up change into them, the game is going to start soon.”

Ray left the room and three stunned boys.

*

*

*

”So, my father said that you are the best school in the district.”

”Yes we are and we have a comprehensive program that we can thank for that which motivates the student body in a way nothing ever could.” The board calls it our school’s treasure.

”Well this I must hear of.”

”I can do better than that Mr. Bryar, I can show you.”

”Very well then lead the way.”

* * *

”Well that was an exciting game huh?”

”Yeah and these dresses are surprisingly comfortable.”

”I was just worried that my wig was going to fly off at one point.”

”Hey look, there’s Gabe and that guy again.”

* * *

”Ah there they are.”

”There who are Mr. Saporta?”

”Our school treasure.”

Bob looked up and saw three girls being beckoned toward them.

”You have female students?”

”Not quite Sir.”

Gabe had to laugh that Frankie and Gee were dragging Patty with them since he hated to be seen in his Princess outfits by strangers.

”Girls, this is Mr. Robert Bryar. He is taking over the director’s position that his father used to hold.”

”Hello.”

”Hi.”

”You’re boys. You’re boys in dresses.”

Bob could not believe this. This was the school’s treasure, cross dressing boys.

”I don’t know what to say.”

”Well why don’t we head back to the student council room for tea. Ladies, you can change before you come.”

The Princess’s nodded and then they were off. Frank looked back at the guy. Something was not right at all.

<p.*

*

*

”You wanna what?!”

”Get rid of this silly program. No one should ever be forced into a dress or to dress like a girl.”

”But we weren’t forced!”

”Oh yeah, and what about you Patrick?”

”Um…ouch!”

Gerard had discreetly stepped on his foot. Thankfully he didn’t have his heels on at the time. There was a loud clink as Gabe put his tea cup down and cleared the air.

”I think you are not giving the program a chance. As a former Princess, it was a great addition to my school life and I actually became Student Body President because of it. Why don’t you walk around with the girls…”

”They are boys.”

”…and truly see the program and how it works.”

”Fine I will.”

At that point the lunch bell rang and the boys left for the roof.

”Oh Patrick before you go I wanted to ask you something.”

”Yes Sir?”

”How’s your grades?”

*

*

*

”Why didn’t you tell the truth Partick?”

The boys sat with Ryan on the roof as they ate their lunch under the watchful eyes of some of the student body. Frank shuddered to think if the program was removed, where all this pent up energy would go.

”What was I supposed to say Gerard?”

Gerard bristled at the way Patrick said his name.

”How about the reason your grades suck is cause you spend all your time on the phone with your girlfriend?”

Patrick blushed and then looked at Frank.

”If the program gets cancelled, you won’t be able to afford much will you?”

”Oh, I’ll be okay, I just…”

”Ladies.”

The student council appeared minus Gabe appeared behind Patrick.

”We heard that Patty here was having trouble with his grades. We are the finest minds in the school and would be happy to help him study.”

The look on the boy’s faces made Patrick swallow hard.

”Oh no, really I am fine on my own.”

The three boys leaned over and smiled, but they were not friendly ones.

”Gabe insisted.”

”Well I can have Ryan help me.”

”Sure, I don’t mind and…”

”Now that would be rude to Ryan and his studies. We are all more than capable of aiding you.”

With that they grabbed Patrick’s collar and started to drag him backwards.

”Guys guys GUYS?!”

”Hold on fellas.”

The boys looked over and saw Gerard’s younger brother there with Pete.

”You guys have a lot of duties. Mikey and I can help Patrick study.”

Patrick just nodded franticly.

”Alright, but if his grades do not rise, then we will take over again.”

”Fair enough.”

The boys dropped Patrick and without thinking he gratefully crawled over to Pete.

”Thank you thank you, oh God, you saved me from their mind meld!”

Pete chuckled and looked down at Patrick.

”So should I help you up or do you prefer to be on your knees Trick?”

Patrick paled and jumped up a little too fast and lost his footing. Pete grabbed him and steadied him.

”Fast on your feet, I like that too.”

Frank and Gerard watched them go and Gerard shook his head.

”How much studying do you think they will get done?”

Frank laughed and Ryan blushed.

”We should get changed again. We have a game during 6th.”

”Right.”

Gerard got up and helped Frank up.

”Later Ry.”

”Later guys.”

*

*

*

”So why are we at the Home Ec Sewing room?”

”This is where the Princesses put on their costumes.”

Robert is surprised that Gabe just opens the door. Then he remembers that the girls are boys and have all the same parts. He silently admonishes himself.

”Wait, your hem is not right and where is Patty?”

    

 

”He had a study session with Mikey and Patrick, so we can forgive him this time.”

Ray nods as he slips to his knees and adjusts Frank’s hem.

”Gee, how many times do you have to be reminded about straight seams?”

Gerard chuckles as Ray shuffles over and makes sure that the stockings Gerard is wearing have the seam going up the back of his thigh perfectly.

”There, oh hey Gabe, who is this?”

”This Ray is Robert Bryar. He is taking over as the board of directors. This Director is Raymond Toro our head seamstress. He has created by hand every outfit the our Princesses have worn and won many awards for his creations and innovations.”

Ray blushes as Gabe shows off his trophy case.

”Well now, shall we be off ladies?”

Both Gerard and Frank smile as they do a last minute adjustment to their wigs.  Robert is once again admonishing himself for forgetting that they are boys.

   *

*

*

”So here is the science wing. We have state of the art equipment and are able to carry out all of our experiments in the safest environment.”

”Princess Gee over here!”

Gerard stops in the middle of his tour to smile and wave at a group of boys who do the same back. Frank had a similar experience in the math wing. Robert continues to be surprised that the student body just accepts them as they are.

”Hey, what’s going on out there?”

The group stop when Frank points out the window that over sees one of the sports fields. They all step over and Robert sees two teams in an argument.

”It seems the soccer team and the baseball team are having a disagreement.”

Suddenly the captain of the baseball team grabs the shirt of the soccer team captain.

”Gee!”

”I saw it Frankie, come on let’s go!”

Even though they were only on the first floor, it was rather spectacular seeing both boys open and jump out the window to the ground. The tassels of their dress flying up in the wind. They landed on their high heels and took off running to the field.

”This way Director.”

Gabe pointed to the end of the hallway and the doors where they could go and catch up with the girls.

* * *

”I said it was out turn!”

”Fuck off, the field is reserved for us to practice.”

”Your team doesn’t need practice cause they are shitty no matter what!”

”What the fuck did you say you piece of shit!?”

”Boys, boys what’s going on here?”

”Yeah, you guys should not be fighting. It’s against school regulations.”

The two teams stopped and looked up seeing two of the school’s Princesses.

”Oh uh…sorry Princess Frankie. It’s just…we had the field reserved for today and they say that we got the day wrong.”

Frank looked at them and smiled.

”Well that is a dilemma. I am sure there is a better way to solve this. What do you think Gee?”

Gerard tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully while making a cute pouty face.

”I know, how about you go check the sports roster in the student council room. They would say which team had the field for sure!”

The boys all looked at him and scratched their heads and the back of their necks.

”I guess that would be better than fighting over it.”

”Of course it would!”

Frank jumped up and down squealing. He then walked over to the captain of the soccer team and kissed his cheek.

”Thank you for being so sensible.”

Gerard did the same for the captain of the baseball team. Both men blushed and by the time Gabe and the Director joined them, the teams were shaking hands and apologizing.

”Well now I have seen everything.”

*

*

*

”Well thank you for your hospitality and for sharing your school’s treasure with me. I will be in touch later in the week on the boards decision.”

Robert got in his limo and drove off.

* * *

”Well now, that was interesting.”

Frank and Gerard were walking back to their dorms when they ran into Mikey and Pete exiting them.

”So, how did he do?”

”Oh he learned quite a bit I think.”

Pete smirked and Frank looked at Mikey who seemed to be having an eyebrow conversation with his little step brother. They said goodbye and headed into the building and back to the Princess wing.

”Should we stop and see Patrick?”

”Well Mikey said he was kind of tired so I am guessing he is sleeping.”

Frank shrugged and continued down the hall to his and Gerard’s room. He stopped at his room.

”You know a nap sounds pretty good right now.”

”Yeah, I think so too.”

Frank looked down at his feet and taking a deep breath in grabbed for Gerard’s hand.

”Lay down with me?”

Gerard smiled and squeezed Frank’s hand.

”I thought you would never ask.”

They both walked into Frank’s room and shut the door.

*

*

*

”So what did the board say?”

Patrick, Gerard, and Frank were sitting on the sofa in the student council room across from Gabe as they waited to hear the fate of the Princess Program. Gabe was sipping his tea slowly since it was hot. He put the cup down and looked at the boys.

”Well, we did get the results and it looks like…the Princess Program is staying.”

The boys breathed a sigh of relief, including Patrick, who had been fiddling with the turtle neck he was wearing.

”And…we will be receiving more funds for the program so we can expand and add things!”

The student council clapped their hands and Gabe just smiled.

”That was your plan all the long wasn’t it?”

Everyone looked at Patrick.

”You knew that is the Director saw the program first hand that he would not only like it, but invest in it more. You used us again!”

”My dear Patty, it is unladylike to spout accusations like that when one has no proof. Why if we all did that, then I could ask you to stop letting your girlfriend leave marks on your body that are visible.”

Patrick blushed and everyone really looked at him now.

”Patrick, what are you hiding?”

”N-N-Nothing.”

Gerard got up from the other side of Frank and walked over. Patrick shrank back as Gerard leaned in and pulled the material of his shirt down.

”Oh my, Patrick has a hickey!”

”He has several actually, which is why he is so bundled up today.”

”But wait…Patrick didn’t see his girlfriend this week?”

Frank looked puzzled, but Gerard’s face lit up and Patrick blushed and turned away.

”So if he was not with his girlfriend than who was he with?”

Gerard looked at Frank and winked and then Frank remembered.

”Holy shit, you got that from Mikey and Pete!”

”Frankie, Princesses don’t swear.”

Patrick groaned.

”Thanks Frankie.”

Gabe sat there watching his Princesses squabble and bicker. He just smiled and drank his tea cause he noticed that Patrick was not the only Princess sporting a few love bites. He kept this to himself though cause there were more pressing matters to discuss, like the Spring carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	9. Fatal Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard turned away.
> 
> ”Tamari. Gee why didn’t you tell me?”
> 
> Now Gabe turned to Frank.
> 
> ”I think you better explain.”
> 
> Frank took a deep breath in.
> 
> ”It started long before I came here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go for this fic! This chapter is a little bit funny, but kind of serious. You find out more about Frank's background and why his cousin acted the way she did when she saw him.
> 
> Please Enjoy guys. ^-^

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

”It’s just a kiss, not even on the lips or cheek, it’s on paper.”

Patrick paced back and forth, well in his mind at least. In actuality he was hiding behind a bunch of bushes. At least this outfit didn’t have heels.

”Did you see her?”

”No, where did she go?”

”Is she your last?”

”No, I still need Gee.”

”I need Frankie.”

”Well let’s go find them first then.”

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief as the boys walked off. He looked at his reflection in the window and used it to carefully pick out the leaves in his hair. Patrick sighed.

”You do that a lot huh?”

Patrick jumped as he heard a voice behind him and shut his eyes bracing for anything.

”Open your eyes Trick.”

Slowly Patrick brought his lids up and saw that it was Mikey standing behind him. He turned with a flush of red on his pale skin.

”Hey Mikey, I thought you were someone else.”

”It’s okay.”

Patrick didn’t know what to do. Mikey never talked much to him and usually Pete was around and he did all the talking practically.

”Walk with me.”

Patrick nodded and the two of them began to move.

* * *

”There you go, good luck collecting the other pieces!”

Gerard waved as the three boys walked off with his lipstick imprint on their pieces of scavenger hunt paper. He opened up his compact and looked to see if he needed to add more.

”Nope, still good.”

He fixed his wig real quick and then closed the compact and slipped it away again. He smoothed out his dress and twirled in it a bit. Ray did a really nice job.

”Hey Gee.”

”Hey Frankie, how’s it going?”

”Well it looks like so far most the boys that I saw only got us on their stamp.”

”I guess Patrick was too scared and is hiding.”

”Excuse me Princess Gee, can I get you stamp?”

”Sure.”

Gerard took the card and saw that both Frank and Patrick’s stamp was on it.

”So you got all of us huh?”

”Yeah, I mean the line is long to get Princess Patty’s, but it is worth it. You all are of course.”

Gerard smiled at the boy and watched as he blushed and left.

”I line for Patrick?”

”Yeah, that sounds weird.”

”Let’s go check it out!”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and they headed off.”

* * *

”Thank you Princess Patty.”

”S-S-Sure, no problem.”

The boy smiled and then left. Patrick shook a little and then felt a soothing hand on his arm.

”You’re doing good Trick.”

Patrick looked at Mikey and smiled. He then turned to the next boy.

* * *

As Gerard and Frank made their way around campus, they saw a bunch of students on the soccer field.

”Maybe they know something.”

Gerard and Frank made their way to the field. They passed a few boys that asked for their stamp and waved to ones that already had them, but they all had Patrick’s. They rounded the corner of school when they saw it. Patrick was sitting at a school desk and giving out his stamp and Gerard’s brother Mikey was standing by him. When Patrick started to get nervous, Mikey would put a hand on Patrick and that would calm him down.

”Well now, that is interesting.”

”It certainly is.”

Frank jumped as he heard a voice that did not belong to Gerard answer him. He looked and saw Pete. Pete patted the two Princesses on the shoulder and then made his way over to where Mikey and Patrick were. He kissed Mikey on the cheek and then moved to stand behind Patrick.

”Curious.”

”Well at least they are all getting their stamp.”

”True.”

**”Attention Students: The scavenger hunt will be ending in 15 min. Please take your papers and submit them in the ballot box to see who has won the grand prize. A date with the Princess of your choice!”**

”WHAT!?”

The sound of the one Princesses voice echoed in the quiet of the shocking moment.

”Uh”

”oh.”

Gerard and Frank watched as Patrick leaped over the desk and ran across the field and into the building.

”Should we?”

”Nah, Patrick can handle it.”

Frank nodded and then he and Gerard went to find something to eat.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”That was kind of fun to do!”

”Yeah! Did you have fun Patrick?”

”Actually I did and it was nice that we didn’t have to wear heels this time.”

”There was no way we were pulling off those moves in heels for sure.”

”I kind of liked the dresses too.”

”I never thought I would look good in polka dots.”

        

The boys laughed as they made their way back to the sewing room to drop off their outfits.

”Hey Ladies.”

Gerard looked up and saw the student council walking towards them minus Gabe.

”Great performance.”

”Yeah, we could tell you all were having a lot of fun.”

”Oh Gee, here this came for you today.”

Gerard took the envelope. It was the same as before.

”Thanks. Well if you will excuse us, we want to get changed and head back to our rooms.”

”Of course. Great job again.”

The council left and the boys entered the sewing room.

*

*

*

Frank was laying on his stomach in his room. He was trying to figure out a formula that was not making sense. He got up grabbing his paper and pencil and shuffled to Gerard’s room.

”Hey Gee, can you help me with…”

”Ouch, fuck.”

”Gee you okay?”

Gerard jumped turning towards Frank.

”Yeah, just got a paper cut. Stings something.”

”Oh right. Anyway, can you help me with this math problem?”

”I kind of suck at math myself. Patrick is good though, but if you have an English question, I’m your guy.”

”Aww Gee, you’re my guy anyway.”

Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek and then left for Patrick’s room. Gerard watched him go and turned back to his desk. On there lay the white envelope that he received earlier. Sticking out of the top was a razor that was taped so when he tried to open it, he would get cut.

”Amateur.”

*

*

*

”Hey Ryan, have you noticed something funny with Gee?”

”Like what Patrick?”

”Well I noticed he keeps getting these phone calls from his cousin, but when he picks them up there is no one there. And the other day he got a bunch of packages from his cousin, but they all seemed to be ordered from him.”

Ryan cocked his head to the side.

”Huh. Did you ask him about them?”

”Yeah and he just told me not to tell Frank about it.”

”Wow. Hey, maybe we shouldn’t go out this weekend.”

”I thought about that too, but then both Gee and Frank would get suspicious.”

”True, but if Gerard is in some kind of trouble…”

”Yeah I know.”

Patrick brooded a bit.

”I have an idea.”

Patrick looked at Ryan.

”Come on, let’s go.”

They both left the roof together.

_***Time Stamp: The Weekend***_

”Man you are really good at skee ball Frankie!”

”Yeah, but it is the only sport I am good at.”

”Hey, let’s go check out the record shop.”

”Cool, I wonder if they have…”

”Well hey there. Aren’t you cute.”

Gerard, Frank, Patrick, and Ryan all stopped in their tracks as two college aged guys stepped in front of them.

”Can we help you?”

”Sure you can baby. You can come party with us.”

Gerard looked at them with disdain.

”No thank you.”

”Aww why not?”

”Cause I don’t know you.”

”Well if you rather, we can go get a hotel and you can get to know us real well.”

”Excuse me, but what do you want?”

Ryan stepped out in front of Gerard trying to be helpful.

”We told you. We want to get to know him, but we are willing to get to know you too.”

Ryan stepped back into Gerard as the two guys closed in.

”Well hi there.”

The guys stopped and turned around at the new voice.

”You know, it isn’t nice to come on strong like that. You might scare them off.”

The four boys looked as shocked as the two guys to see Gabe standing there with his smirk and sunglasses on.

”Who the fuck are you?”

”Oh, let’s just say we are these four beautiful boy’s guardian angels and that it would be wise of you two to come with us.”

Suddenly Dallon and Spencer appeared as well. Brendon, who was standing next to Gabe held a soda can in his hand between two fingers. He put pressure on it and he crushed it to the shock of everyone not on the student council.

”Ahhh, we’ll come, but don’t hurt us!”

”A wise choice my friends.”

The boys watched as the council herded the guys off with a wink from Gabe.

”What was that all about?”

”I don’t know, but I think we need to skip the record store and get back to campus.”

The boys nodded and in agreement and left.

*

*

*

The boys all sat with the student council. Gabe was quietly sipping his tea as they all looked down.

”Well now, who would like to start?”

Gabe make a loud clinking noise putting his cup on the saucer causing everyone to jump.

”No one? Okay then I will go first. Patrick and Ryan came to me with a concern for Gerard. It seemed that he was receiving mysterious phone calls and packages. We intercepted one while you boys were out and found this.”

Gabe placed an envelope on the coffee table. Everyone could see the razor sticking out. Frank gasped.

”Since one of our Princesses was in danger, we felt it was important to protect you all and follow you. When Brendon, Spencer, and Dallon interrogated the two young men, he was told that they were persuaded to accost Gerard by a young girl.”

”She was very aggressive they said.”

Spencer stepped forward.

”They said that Gerard was looking for a good time they were told.”

Now Dallon stepped forward.

”I wouldn’t worry though, they won’t be bothering you again.”

Brendon cracked his knuckles.

”A young girl?”

Frank looked at Spencer.

”Yes, a little younger than high school age or perhaps just starting high school.”

”Also several students noted that a girl like that has been hanging around the school.”

Dallon looked at Frank.

”She was looking for information on you and your relationship with Gerard.”

Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard turned away.

”Wait, could this be Frank’s cousin?”

Gabe looked at Patrick.

”What do you mean?”

”Tamari. Gee why didn’t you tell me?”

Now Gabe turned to Frank.

”I think you better explain.”

Frank took a deep breath in.

”It started long before I came here.”

”Frankie.”

Frank looked at Gerard as he patted the seat next to him. Frank say down and sighed.

”My parents died when I was six. My uncle took me in. I was an only child and had no siblings. Tamari was four at the time. We quickly became friends and my uncle and aunt raised us as siblings…at least that is what I saw us as, but Tamari thought differently. The real trouble started in middle school.

_”Yeah yeah, okay. I’ll bring it tomorrow. See ya.”_

_Frank hung up the phone and turned to get a snack from the kitchen. He was met with his cousin who did not look happy._

_”What’s up Tam?”_

_”Who was that on the phone?”_

_”Oh, just a friend from school.”_

_’A friend huh?”_

_”Yeah, we were going over homework.”_

_Tamari looked at him and then walked away._

”That was the beginning. It got worse when I started high school. Then one day I was walking home from school.”

_”That sounds like fun, you should let me come with you next time Frankie.”_

_”Oh sure Kerrie, I promise to invite you.”_

”I didn’t see Tamari follow us. We were walking down the stairs when it happened.”

_Frank and Kerrie turned around to see Tamari behind them with rage on her face._

_”Tamari?”_

_”You can’t have him, Frankie is mine!”_

_””KERRIE!”_

”Next thing I know, Tamari pushed Kerrie down the stairs. I was in such shock and Tamari was actually smiling. Later when we got home, she and uncle got into it.”

_”You are in big trouble young lady! What were you thinking!?”_

_”It’s not my fault, it was that whore! She was trying to take Frankie away from me!”_

_”He’s not yours!”_

_”Yes he is and he is going to marry me!”_

”She was out of control and I was scared so I convinced my uncle to let me come here even though the school year had started already.”

Frank hung his head and Gerard put his arm around him.

”That’s why you agreed to be a Princess right away isn’t it Frankie?”

Frank looked at Patrick and nodded.

”You didn’t want to burden your uncle anymore.”

”I felt so bad that I caused so much discord in the family already and he was so kind to take me in.”

”That’s a heavy burden to carry all alone Frankie.”

Ryan reached over and patted his knee. Then he looked at Gabe.

”You don’t seem surprised?”

”Of course not. I check all students background, especially when they are transferring after the year”

”Wait, isn’t that invasion of privacy?”

Frank looked at Patrick and then at Gabe who shrugged.

”Our duty is to protect our Princesses from any harm.”

”But he wasn’t a Princess yet!”

Gabe just laughed and Gerard shook his head.

”Anyway, when Tamari found out, she flipped. She didn’t want me living on campus till she found out it was an all boys school.”

”Ah and when she found out about the Princess program.”

”No, I don’t think that bothered her.”

”Well what did?”

”When is the last time you spoke to her on campus Frankie?”

”It was when…”

And it all flooded back.

_”Hi, I’m Gee, Frankie’s boyfriend.”_

_Gerard held his hand out, but Tamari recoiled._

_”No you’re not. Frankie isn’t gay.”_

_”No sweetheart he’s not…but he is bi.”_

_”No that’s not true! Frankie has never gone out with another guy before!”_

_”Well maybe he has not met the right kind.”_

_Gerard was completely calm as he spoke moving closer to Frank. Patrick just kind of stood there and stared._

_”It’s the dress! That’s it, you tricked him! He must have thought you were a girl at the time!”_

_”Oh no, I assure you he knows I’m a boy. After all we bathe together.”_

_Now Tamari stepped back._

_”I don’t believe you!”_

_”Oh you need proof then?”_

_Gerard smirked and stepped fully up to Frank’s side. He lifted one leg and ran it against Frank’s body. He then turned Frank’s head and looked into his eyes._

_”Frankie, kiss me like you did last night.”_

_”Gee…”_

_”Frankie…”_

_Frank was spellbound. He could not stop himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard placed a hand behind his neck and turned their head’s slightly . Gerard became daring after that and licked Frank’s bottom lip. This surprised Frank, which apparently Gerard was counting on because he slipped his tongue in. Now the simple kiss became something more and Frank felt his eyes clothing. He slipped one arm around Gerard’s waist and the other hand gripped his thigh and held it against him. Frank forgot about Patrick and his cousin. All he could sense was Gerard. The smell of the perfume he wore when in uniform, the feel of his lace covered thigh, the sound of his heart beating quickly, and when the kiss broke and he opened his eyes he saw into Gerard’s._

_”She’s gone.”_

”I knew she would not have been put off by a lecture by Frankie.”

”Still, that was a little extreme don’t you think?!”

Gerard looked at Patrick and waved him off.

”None of this matters, the point is she believed it and now I am her target.”

”Gee, I’m so sorry.”

”Stop it Frankie, none of this is your fault.”

”Still it can’t go on. Next time Gerard could really get hurt.”

Frank stood up.

”This ends now. I’m going to talk to her.”

Frank ran out of the room. Gerard and Patrick jumped up followed by Ryan.

”Frankie, Frankie wait!!”

Gerard caught him first and spun him around.

”Frankie think! You can’t go running off like this, you will make a fool of yourself!”

”But I need to do something! She tried to hurt you! I can’t watch someone that I care about get hurt again!”

”Frankie.”

Gerard pulled him into a hug and held him. That is where Patrick and Ryan found them.

*

*

*

”I can’t believe I let it get this far. How could I do that?”

”You were a kid back then, you didn’t know it would get this bad in five years.”

They were sitting on the roof together. Ryan had convinced Frank to eat something and they were all having a light snack.

”I think in the heart I knew something was wrong, but she’s family you know, so I had to protect her.”

”That’s cause you have a good heart Frankie.”

Patrick side hugged him and Frank gave a little smile.

”Yeah, well you excused the fact that she was a brat and still is.”

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled.

”Yeah I did, but I was her big brother. That is how I thought of it. I never saw her as anything other than my little sister. I mean I wanted her to be proud of me. I did really well in school and tried to do wel in sports to show her how much she meant to me and…”

”Well that was your first mistake.”

The three boys looked at Gerard.

”What do you mean Gee?”

”If you were truly her brother, you would not think like that. I mean I try not to fuck up for Mikey, but in the end, I am me and I don’t really care what he thinks of me.”

Frank’s eyes went wide.

”You mean?”

”Yup Patrick. Instead of being the perfect brother, Frank ended up being Tamari’s ideal man.”

Gerard looked at Frank.

”Good looking, smart, treated her like a princess. With all those good qualities, not wonder she fell in love and wanted to marry you!”

”So then it is all my fault. I created the monster that she became.”

”Hey Gerard, that is a little harsh don’t you think?”

”Is it really Ryan? If Frank had told her how he really felt when she started exhibiting feelings for him, she might have not…”

”The truth is my uncle wants us to be together.”

The boys turned to Frank.

”Tamari has waited all these years for my feelings to catch up with hers. I always knew this would never happened, but I never said anything. I didn’t want to ruin my relationship with them.”

Frank looked over his shoulder at the sun starting to set.

”I didn’t want to be alone again.”

Frank remembered the nightmares he had when he first moved to his uncles. His six year old self running after his parents as they walked away from him. Every time he would get close, he would fall and they would be out of reach.

”Frankie.”

Frank felt Gerard’s hand on his cheek, which was now wet with tears. He turned to Gerard who leaned in and kissed each one away.

”We are your family too. You won’t ever be alone again.”

”Gee.”

Frank turned to Patrick and Ryan too who were all smiling.

”You guys.”

The four of them hugged tightly.

*

*

*

”So first I am going to talk to my uncle and explain everything.”

”That’s smart Gee, you don’t have to do this…”

Patrick stopped talking.

”Patrick?”

Frank looked where Patrick was and saw her. When she saw him, she took off.

”Tamari wait!”

Frank took off after his cousin with the other three close behind. They chased her into the woods.

”Tamari wait, I want to talk to you!”

As the boys caught up with her Frank stopped. Tamari was near the edge of the cliff that led to the lake the rowing team used.

”Tamari.”

”Don’t come any closer, any of you, or I’ll jump!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	10. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So spill, what’s going on?”
> 
> Frank turns to face Ryan.”
> 
> ”My Uncle wants me to come home.”
> 
> ”You mean for good and go back to your old school?”
> 
> Frank nods his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> So here it is the final chapter of **Princess Princess**. Again I apologize for it taking so long to finish, but I hope it is worth the wait. ^-^
> 
> Oh a new fic is going up too. One that I wrote with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ with Frank as Broadway star and Gerard who aspires to be on Broadway. The catch is...they are still in high school. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

 

 

    

**********************************PRINCESS                   PRINCESS********************************

”Jesus, what do we do?”

Patrick, Ryan, Gerard, and Frank all stood there as Tamari threatened to jump.

”Tamari please don’t do this!”

Frank was pleading now as she move closer to the edge.

”Why? Why shouldn’t I? You don’t care about me, you never did! First it was that other girl and now him!”

Tamari pointed an accusing finger at Gerard.

”You never liked boys till you came here. He has a spell on you!”

”Now you’re just being dramatic. What about you? You hurt him and all the others that tried to get close to me!”

”You’re mine! We belong together!”

”No Tamari, you’re my cousin, my little sister and nothing more!”

”I’ve had enough of this.”

Gerard moved away from Patrick and Ryan and stepped up to where Frank was.

”You are pathetic you know that?”

Everybody gasped and Ryan took that moment to slip away.

”W-W-What?”

”You, you are pathetic and selfish. Have you ever thought for one second how Frankie feels? All those people getting hurt by you because they cared about him. How do you think that makes him feel?”

”Gee.”

Frank looks at Gerard.

”Even if he thought of you more than a little sister, which he does not, you don’t deserve him. You smother him and trap him. Frankie deserves to be free to love who he wants to outside his family.”

”Frankie?”

Frank looked back at his cousin.

”It’s true. All of it.”

”I love you. I loved you for so long now and you are rejecting me. Why should I even live? I would rather die than be without you!”

Tamari started to take another step back and then a sound echoed through the area as everyone gasped when Frank’s hand connected to her face.

”Shut up, just shut the fuck up! How can to talk so carelessly about life like that! What about your father? How devastated would he and your mother, our mother be with you gone so suddenly!?”

”I…”

The piece of cliff that Tamari was standing on crumbled under her heel and she started to fall.

”TAMARI!”

Frank leaped forward wrapping his arms around his little sister as they both went over the cliff. Frank waited to the impact, but was shocked when it was soft like a…mattress? He opened his eyes and saw Ryan looking upside down at him along with Gabe and the rest of the student council.

”Just in time I see.”

”Frankie are you okay?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard and Patrick kneeling carefully at the edge of the cliff, which was high enough to break a few bone, but probably not kill if they fell the right way.

”Yeah, I seem to be.”

”What about Tamari?”

Frank looked over at his cousin who was crying.

”You saved me. I said and did all those horrible things and you still saved me.”

”Of course I did. We’re family.”

Tamari cried out and wrapped her arms around Frank apologizing in between sobs. He rubbed her back lightly and looked up at Gerard smiling.

*

*

*

”Man, it’s nice to get back to normal.”

”Well as normal as three guys dressing in drag can get.”

Gerard punches Patrick’s arm lightly as the door opens and Frank walks in.

”Hey Frankie, how did everything go?”

”Good. Tamari has been adjusting. She’s going to start therapy on Monday.”

Gerard looks at Frank and can tell he is holding something back.

”Hey Patrick, would you mind bringing something to Mikey for me?”

”Sure, I wanted to stretch my legs and use the phone anyway.”

”Calling your girlfriend?”

”Nah, we broke it off clean. Just wanted to say hi to my parents.”

Gerard hands Patrick one of the many comics that he has borrowed from Mikey and watches him leave.

”Okay, talk to me.”

”What, there’s nothing to say.”

”Frankie…”

Frank sighs and flops down on the bed next to Gerard. He puts his head on his shoulder.

”Uncle wants me to come home. He wants us to try again as a family.”

”Do you want to go home?”

”I don’t know.”

*knock knock*

”Hey guys, sorry to bother you but…whoa.”

Ryan enters the room and looks upon the two forelorn Princesses.

”What’s going on?”

”I need some fresh air.”

Ryan nods and the three of them leave the room. They head to their spot on the roof where they like to eat. Frank leans against the fence and looks out at the campus. He can see the baseball field and soccer field and remembers how much fun it was to cheer the players on.

”So spill, what’s going on?”

Frank turns to face Ryan.”

”My Uncle wants me to come home.”

”You mean for good and go back to your old school?”

Frank nods his head.

”I didn’t not like my old school. I was fine there, but it’s so different.”

”I’ll say, I’m sure you didn’t dress as a girl there.”

Frank chuckled.

”No, I didn’t.”

”So what are you going to do? Do you want to leave the academy?”

”I’m not sure yet, I have to think about everything.”

”Well Ryan and I will give you some time.”

Frank looked at Gerard.

”Don’t tell Patrick, he’ll freak out.”

Gerard winked and then left with Ryan. Frank sighed and shook his head turning back to the fence and the landscape. Of course they are going to tell him. Frank did not notice the two students on the roof that overheard the whole thing. Quietly they left and ran to their classmates to tell them everything.

*

*

*

”FRANKIE!”

Frank turned around as Patrick ran up to him with Mikey and Pete in tow. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

”What’s this about you leaving me? If you do I will have to deal with Gee all by myself and he will direct his sorrow at the loss of you and turn it into anger towards me!”

Mikey rolled his eyes and Pete chuckled as Patrick made it sound like Gerard was a wicked step sister and he was Cinderella.

”Nice to know how you think of me Pattycakes.”

Patrick whirled around and saw Gerard with Ryan, Gabe, and the student council.

”Geeze Gee, way to keep a secret.”

”Now now, don’t get upset at Gerard. He did the right thing by telling me. This would mean a big change in the school and I need to be prepared for it. Mr. Bryar has already set up an emergency board meeting.”

”Board meeting?”

”Well one of the academy’s precious resources is in jeopardy. I think that deserves direct action don’t you Frankie?”

”Frankie!”

Ray came running up , his hair wild and tied back with a measuring strip. He was followed by Brian.

”Is it true that you are leaving? I mean I already have your next dress and…”

Frank was feeling guilty now. He turned away again and then felt familiar arm wrap around him. He sighed closing his eyes.

”Frankie, you have to do what makes you happy.”

Frank rested his head back on Gerard’s shoulder. He listened to the breeze moving through the trees…which was getting louder by the second.

”Holy shit, look at that!”

Frank’s eyes flew open at Pete’s voice. Down below them on the baseball field was the entire student body, including some faculty.

”Please Princess Frankie, don’t leave us!”

”We would be lost without you!”

”I dedicated my next homerun to you!”

”We need our Princess, all of you!”

The shouting brought tears to Frank’s eyes. He turned around and faced his peers.

”Guys, I’m staying.”

He then turned back to the students.

”Everyone! Thank you so much for caring about me! I’m going to stay!”

The crowd surged as the deafening roar of happiness rose up to him. Frank laughed and waved and then turned back to see Gerard looking at him.

”I couldn’t leave you Gee.”

”Frankie.”

Then they were kissing, not caring who was there or who saw.

”Well then, I better call Robert and tell him that no changes are happening.”

Gabe and the student council all left.

”I need to make a few corrections on the dresses.”

Ray leaves quietly muttering to himself.

”You know, if they room together, it means that we can fit another princess in the wing.”

Brian looked at Ryan and Ryan blushed.

”Come, let’s go have a chat with Gabe.”

Then they left.

”Mikey are you hungry?”

Patrick gulped as he felt Pete eying him up and down.

”I could eat.”

Pete placed a hand on the small of Patrick’s back.

”Let us take lunch together then.”

Before Patrick could protest, he was being guided off the roof.

”I do believe we scared everyone off.”

”Oh darn, what shall we do now?’

Frank laughed as Gerard dipped his face into his neck and peppered it with kisses.

”I can think of a few things, but they would be more comfortable in our room.”

”Our room, I like the sound of that.”

Gerard kissed Frank again and then took his hand and led him through the door and back to their dorms.

*

*

*

”I feel like a fucking layer cake.”

    

”Well you do look good enough to eat Frankie.”

Frank giggled as Gerard leaned in and nibbled his neck.

  

”Didn’t you get enough of me last night Gee?”

”Oh would you two stop please.”

Gerard rolled his eyes as he looked at Patrick.

”Oh, are we bothering you Pattycakes. That interesting since you were not in your room last night at all.”

Patrick froze and swallowed hard.

”Oh yes my dear. I went and knocked on you door to ask you a question and was surprised to find it empty. Did you spend the night with my brother?”

”Maybe he spent the night with Pete.”

”Actual it was both.”

Pete and Mikey entered and Pete went straight over to Patrick.

  

”And I will thank you not to ask my dear Trick for the details for a lady never kisses and tells.”

Gerard looked over at Mikey and Mikey shrugged noncommittally.

”Guys does this look okay?”

Ryan came out fussing with his dress. His long blonde wig needed adjusting. He was a little wobbly in his ankle books too.

 

”Ryan, you need the corset too!”

Ray came out brandishing one that he was still adjusting to size for Ryan.

”Do I have to? It’s so uncomfortable.”

Ryan pouts a bit.

”Ryan, a Princess does not pout.”

”Fuck!”

Frank shouted as Gerard bit his collar bone.

”Or curse.”

”Fuck you, that hurt.”

”No visible marks please Gee.”

Ray walked over to Frank with the make up kit as Gab took Ryan aside and explained everything. By the time Ray finished with Frank Gabe had gotten Ryan in his corset and back into his dress.

”So now my lovelies are you ready for Princess Ryan’s debut?”

Frank, Gerard, and Patrick looked at each other and smiled.

”A Princess is always ready.”

They linked hands as they set off for the auditorium and a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
